Kirigakure's Blood Angel
by flaming kyubi
Summary: Re-write of Naruko of the Bloody Mist, Fem Naru. Naruko, a young girl drowning in her own hate grows up an ambitious and battle hungry kunoichi under the guidance of the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Naruko strives to amass power, weapons, and techniques and plunge the world in chaos and war. Yuri, blood, gore, violence and sex.
1. Past and Present

**Chapter One: It Begins Here**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**Village/Jutsu/Name**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Speaking/Speech

**Anyway I'm re-writing/editing the story from the beginning at readers request. The story is still the same only with mistakes fixed up, some minor changes, and some additional scenes.**

**I would appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

* * *

**Gato's hideout, Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves):**

Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune sighed to herself as she gazed over the poverty-stricken **Nami no Kuni **from her balcony at her newest employer's mansion. Naruko had long golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eye's, she was tall and curvaceous and had the build of a true kunoichi who trained regularly, she had d-cup breast and wore a black sleeveless shirt and long black pants with standard issue kunoichi boots she also wore arm guards and shin guards often worn by ANBU, she also carried a **Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) **headband on her waist with a slash through the emblem.

It had been 10 years since that day, the day she was found by her sensei Zabuza Momochi, wondering the forest around **Hi no Kuni (land of Fire) **after being thrown out of her former home **Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)**. She had been taken by him back to **Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)** and trained as a kunoichi.

She had shown amazing talent and potential especially in Kenjutsu and was even given a position in the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist) **at the age of 12 and placed in the ANBU alongside Zabuza and Riaga.

She had received training in all the Seven swords and had eventually been gifted with the **Nuibari (Needle Sword) **as the former wielder had been killed two years earlier and no one had been able to master the blade, except Naruko.

But things soon took a turn for the worst, Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage declared the Bloodline Massacres and all shinobi and kunoichi of Kirigakure where mobilised to hunt down the clans and destroy them, the Seven ninja Swordsman spearheaded the operation. This caused many problems among the ranks of Kirigakure and soon Kisame lost faith in his village eventually defecting although know one truly knows why.

The Kaguya clan enraged by the Mizukage's orders attacked Kirigakure and were slaughtered, unfortunately only giving evidence of the danger's of Kekkei Genkai wielders, causing the war against bloodline's to be fully supported by the people.

Zabuza sickened by the pointless slaughter of bloodline clans gathered Naruko and some more followers and led a coup against Yagura, the coup would of succeeded had Mangetsu not betrayed them forcing Zabuza's forces to fight a head on battle with Yagura. They were defeated and forced to flee, but not before Zabuza and Naruko killed Mangetsu for his betrayal.

The rebels were split up and forced to flee with Naruko and Zabuza with the Oni brothers staying as a group and becoming mercenaries in order to gather money to fund another Coup. During their travels they found Haku Yuki and took her in.

Naruko was assaulted with a torrent of memories as she remembered the events that lead her to where she was today.

**Flashback: Naruko age 7**

_A young seven-year old girl with beautiful blue eye's that were filled with sorrow and hate, and dirty untamed blonde hair wearing rags was seen walking through the forest of __**Hi no Kuni. **__She had been a former resident of __**Konohagakure no Sato **__and was treated horribly, shunned and hated for being a Jinchuriki and was eventually chased out of the village unable to go back or risk being killed._

_Naruko had spent the last week travelling through the forest in search of food but was having very little luck, her small famished frame barely held her up on her feet and she was beginning to lose all hope. She lost all her remaining strength and collapsed on the ground with a soft thud and could only watch as darkness consumed her._

_She cursed her misfortune, cursed Konoha for doing this to her, cursed the Yondaime Hokage for sealing the Kyubi into her, she cursed the Sandaime Hokage for being naïve in believing the people would treat her like a hero and most of all she cursed her weakness for not being strong enough to protect herself._

_Those were her last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed her._

_-Naruko of the Bloody Mist-_

_Naruko awoke to the smell of hot food and smoke, a feeling of warmth spread through her body as she realised she was lying near a fire wrapped in a warm blanket. She sat up and looked around for her saviour and was greeted to the sight of a tall, muscular man with spiked brown hair held by a Kirigakure headband, his lower face and neck wrapped in bandages he wore a typical Jonin uniform of Kirigakure with a slate grey flak jacket. Nearby lay a giant cleaver sword with kanji for Kubikiriboucho engraved at the base of the blade._

_Naruko was torn from her thoughts when the man nudged her shoulder and offered her food, she carefully took the food from the man still slightly suspicious after all it wouldn't be the first time she was tricked. She eventually accepted the hot food and ate it silently, enjoying the first hot meal in over a week._

_"So tell me why is a young girl like yourself walking around in the woods, its dangerous you know?" the man asked_

_"I was kicked out of my village because I am a Jinchuriki and they hated me for it" she replied, there was no point in lying now. The mans eye's widened slightly before he nodded he knew the life of Jinchuriki was a difficult life._

_"I see...what village are you from?"._

_"Konoha" she said coldly._

_"So I guess its Kyubi you contain" he asked earning a nod from the young girl._

_"Then come to my village Kirigakure no Sato and I'll personally train you in the art of Kenjutsu as even I can see you have massive potential, we even have a Jinchuriki as our Kage" he offered, Naruko though to herself for a minute before nodding in acceptance._

_"Good...my name is Zabuza Momochi one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman"._

_"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune"..._

_**Naruko age 9:**_

_Naruko stood over her wounded and bloodied classmate, a boy she had known and befriended since her arrival. She stood over him with her katana held in her hand ready for the final blow, her friend stared at her in fear pleading with her to spare him, Naruko felt her resolve breaking as she stared at her friends pitiful form._

_When she suddenly remembered the hatred she felt, the denial of her existence, the stares of disgust she received in Konoha and worst of all she remembered her helpless and weak form being beaten into the ground by her oppressors._

_Hatred and anger flashed in her normally beautiful eye's and she steeled her resolve before viciously beheading her 'former' friend. She didn't get time to think over her actions as a hand fell on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage._

_"Excellent work you passed the graduation test...now wear your headband with pride Naruko Uzumaki apprentice of Zabuza Momochi" he said to her before handing her a headband with the Kirigakure emblem engraved upon it._

_Zabuza nodded towards her a silent message of praise conveyed in the simple action._

_**Naruko age 10:**_

_Naruko stood in Yagura's office alongside her sensei Zabuza, she wore her new Kirigakure Chunin Flak jacket proudly. She had just passed the Chunin exams held in __**Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village) **__and passed with flying colours._

_She now wore her new Flak jacket and carried a Nodachi strapped to her back. Naruko was hailed as a prodigy of Murder and Kenjutsu and was even being considered a position in the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **__and a possible ANBU candidate._

_"Naruko I'm impressed, it's not often Kirigakure is blessed with such talent such as yourself and you should be proud of your efforts" Yagura started ."It has also been decided that you begin training for the position in the Seven Shinobi Swordsman and will be given instruction in all available swords so that we can choose the right sword for you" said Yagura. Naruko nodded but internally was jumping in excitement._

_"Thank you Mizukage-Sama I will prove my worth to Kirigakure and take up the available position" Naruko said, her eye's full of determination._

_"Excellent, Zabuza you may begin her training" Zabuza nodded and lead his apprentice towards the armoury..._

_**Naruko age 12:**_

_Naruko now a jonin with incredible skills and beauty stood in front of Yagura and the other Swordsman of Kirigakure. Today she will be granted a position in the ranks of the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu**__ after passing a bloody and extremely difficult test._

_She had trained with all of the Seven swords and had mastered at least three of them and now she would be gifted one of the precious blades. Yagura stood before her and held out a long needle like sword with a sharp wire hanging from the end of the sword handle._

_"No other Swordsman has mastered the __**Nuibari (Sewing Needle) **__to the extent that you have and therefore I present you this blade in honour of your acceptance to the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **__may you carry this blade in the honour of Kirigakure no Sato" he announced._

_"Thank you Mizukage-Sama it's my honour to accept this blade and carry the tittle of Shinobi Swordsman of Kirigakure" She replied, the other swordsman congratulated her and for the first time in a while she felt happy with herself._

_**Three months later:**_

_The whole population of __**Kirigakure no Sato **__stood gathered around the Mizukage tower after being called for an announcement. Lately Yagura had been acting rather strange and it was starting to concern the Swordsman but whenever they had inquired to his strange behaviour they were ignored and brushed off by Yagura. Finally Yagura appeared at the towers balcony, the crowd hushed and listened in anticipation._

_"People of Kirigakure long have I protected and served this wonderful village and never have I disgraced its name with failure, I have always had the villages best intentions in mind and always will, and so I stand before you to deliver a new order that will re-shape the village forever" he started._

_"Long have the bloodline clans of __**Kirigakure**__ and __**Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) **__served us as comrades but for even longer have they caused war and chaos among our lands. Since the beginning of the shinobi era bloodline clans have waged countless war's within our lands and our village and country have been ravaged and torn apart from these conflicts" the crowd listened intently. "And so with a heavy heart I must declare all bloodline clans be rounded up and...Exterminated" he finished shocking the crowd especially the shinobi._

_Sadly civilians can be easily swayed by words and false promises and were soon chanting for the destruction of bloodline clans._

_"I'm all up for a bloodbath but this is just stupid" said Kisame._

_"What a complete waste of Military power" Zabuza agreed with his blue-skinned comrade._

_"We will just have to give them all funeral's" said Riaga who was the most insane of the group._

_"Something tells me this isn't going to end well" Naruko spoke up, the other swordsman nodded in agreement. "If they find out about the Uzumaki chakra bloodline I'm so dead" Naruko thought to herself._

_**Later that night:**_

_Chaos, complete and utter Chaos is what could be described as carnage wracked the village. The Kaguya clan launched a daring assault on the village causing mayhem and destruction. The attack had caught the defenders off guard and the clan had easily forced their way into the village cutting down all opposition until they were eventually surrounded by the forces of Kirigakure. The battle loving clan had no intentions of surrendering and continued to fight._

_Naruko dodged under a bone sword before beheading her assailant with Nuibari, the blade may look fragile but it was the second sharpest blade after the __**Kiba's (Lighting Fangs). **__She slashed another Kaguya before launching her blade though a second and continued until she had pierced five in total, she pulled on her blade dragging the five victims who now were sown together with sharp ninja wire, Naruko tugged on the wire again this time adding wind chakra to the wires slicing the victims apart in a shower of blood and limbs._

_The battle continued on throughout the night until every member of the Kaguya clan was killed. This night only served to reinforce the people's faith in their Mizukage, he had proved to them the danger of Bloodline clans and now the people called for their blood._

_**Three Months Later:**_

_Zabuza and Naruko stared at Mangetsu Hozuki a man who had betrayed them for power. The coup led by Zabuza and Naruko against Yagura was supposed to be a silent assassination but Mangetsu had sold them out and now Zabuza's small group faced off against Yagura's larger force in an open battle forcing the rebels to fight at a disadvantage. Yagura stood behind his own army smirking at the rebels._

_Zabuza and Naruko came to a decision they would have to ignore Yagura but they could at least kill the traitor who sold them out. Rushing towards Mangetsu, Zabuza swung Kubikiriboucho in a dangerous arc towards the grinning traitor, Mangetsu dodged aside and unleashed his sword forming a chakra Axe and swinging his blade at Zabuza who ducked under the attack and countered with his own only for his blade to pass through Mangetsu's water construct body._

_Mangetsu kicked out at Zabuza knocking him away but left himself vulnerable to Naruko who cut him multiple times before he pushed her off, it was then that he realised he was wrapped in Nuibari's wires, he smirked and formed into water but lost his smirk when he saw Naruko had one of her own on her face. _

_He didn't even get a chance to scream as Naruko channelled lightning chakra down the wires forcing him to reform moments before Zabuza decapitated him, it was then that Zabuza called for a retreat before they could be overwhelmed._

_That night they fled Kirigakure and took up the lives of mercenaries..._

_**Flashback end:**_

Ever since that day Naruko had trained harder to achieve her dream, all the events of her life had led her to become a bloodthirsty, manipulative and ambitious woman, and now she had become strong enough to achieve her ambitions. Never again would she be helpless and weak, never again would she be someone else's puppet.

Her ambition was to collect every powerful weapon and technique in existence, and while some people saw a weapon as a tool, Naruko saw untapped power and potential and she was more than willing to claim that power for herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sensei Zabuza who had entered her room, standing by the door, Kubikiriboucho strapped firmly to his back.

"Time to go the mission starts now, remember we are targeting the bridge builder and there is a lot of money riding on this job" he instructed her. Naruko nodded walking over to her bedside table she picked up Nuibari and strapped it to her back.

As she made her last minute preparations she contemplated her time with her current team, sure Zabuza was a man she respected more than any other, and she had even begun to acknowledge Haku she knew it was only a matter of time until their usefulness was up. Naruko had grand ambitions and her current companions would only slow her down. Looking into the mirror situated on the wall before her she decided that once this mission was over she would leave this group forever.

Turning to Zabuza a bloodthirsty grin formed on her face "Let's get going then sensei" she said ."I'm just spoiling for a fight".

chapter end...

* * *

**Anyway this is a redo of chapter one hope you like it better and please point out any mistakes you see I appreciate any feedback you can give me to help me make this story better.**


	2. Dark Past of the Blood Angel

**Chapter two: Dark Past of the Blood Angel **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**Chapter Two now up. Some noticeable changes this chapter, I done that so I can keep Naruko in character for later chapters.**

* * *

**With Team Zabuza:**

Zabuza and his group moved silently through the forest of **Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave's) **to prepare an ambush for the Konoha team that had been hired by Tazuna. The group had come up with a rather basic yet simple strategy, the Demon Brothers would attack first and try to kill the bridge builder while Zabuza and Haku would set an ambush further into **Nami no Kuni. **The group came to a stop some fifty metre's from the main road to discuss the plan.

"Alright here's the plan Meizu and Gozu you two will set the ambush to kill Tazuna" Zabuza started, The Demon Brother's nodded "Naruko you will observe the ambush and analyse the enemy defences, you will also rescue the brother's should they need assistance" Naruko nodded. "Haku and I will set up the real ambush near that large lake that was close to the clients house".

"Would it be wise to reveal Naruko's presence, she is a known addition of this group" Haku spoke up, Zabuza shook his head.

"No the Demon Brother's presence alone would probably warn the Konoha group that I could be around so revealing Naruko is no problem, in fact it could serve to intimidate the Konoha shinobi enough to make them abandon Tazuna making our job easier" said Zabuza, Haku nodded in acceptance.

"Good. All teams prepare to begin" at the command the group split up to perform their task's.

**With Team 7 and Tazuna:**

Kakashi sighed quietly and once again asked Kami what did he do to deserve the torture of leading team 7. He hated the brats, they were so annoying most of the time. Sakura Haruno was a hard-core fangirl with no skills and an obsession with her other teammate. Sasuke Uchiha was an arrogant and broody brat who was spared by Itachi during the Uchiha clan massacre, he believed he was superior to everyone else thus was not liked by Konoha shinobi yet the civilians worshiped him. The last member was Arashi the 'dobe' of the year, he was a wore a bright yellow jumpsuit and had orange hair with green eye's, he was loud brash and overall just plain stupid.

The team had just set off on their first C-rank mission and already the client was unimpressed, Sakura continued to ask questions while Arashi bounced around like a child on sugar and Sasuke was just plain ill-mannered and unpleasant, Tazuna was really starting to regret hiring these Konoha ninja.

The team walked past a puddle on the ground but ignored it writing it of as unimportant, and so were caught completely unprepared when two cloaked figures jump out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in a shuriken chain and tore him to bloody ribbons.

"One down".

The Demon brothers charged at Arashi who had frozen on the spot but where stopped by Sasuke who disabled their chain weapon. The two made to continue their attack but where promptly incapacitated by Kakashi who had arrived on the scene after escaping their initial attack. Kakashi tied the Demon Brothers to a tree and begun interrogating them.

"Who hired you and who was your target" He asked, Meizu scoffed at the jonin.

"I'm not telling you anything" he said in defiance.

"Fine then I have no use for you" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and prepared to slit the Demon brother's throats until his shinobi instincts kicked in and he barely managed to duck under a horizontal swing from Naruko. His eye's widened as he stared at the new arrival who was smirking at him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi Hatake but I can't allow you to kill my subordinates they still have some usefulness left in them" said the blonde kunoichi. Kakashi immediately pulled up his headband and prepared to fight.

"Well if it isn't Naruko Uzumaki **Kirigakure no Chi Tenshi (Blood Angel of the Hidden Mist Village) **A-rank missing-nin of **Kirigakure no Sato **and a former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven shinobi swordsman of Kirigakure)"** what's someone like you doing here" he asked, Naruko chuckled darkly.

"I'm here to simply prevent you from killing my minions and if possible kill the bridge builder, but then again you already knew that" she replied. Sakura who was confused asked Kakashi about Naruko.

"Sensei who is she and what's so important about her" asked Sakura.

"Naruko Uzumaki was a member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **before she became rouge after being forced to flee during a failed attempt at a coup against the Mizukage. She is also a prodigy in Murder and Kenjutsu and is considered the Itachi Uchiha of Kirigakure, at age 12 she was placed into ANBU, shortly after she was placed into the Seven Shinobi Swordsman which even broke both mine and Itachi's records for fastest promotion to ANBU" he took a minute to let the information sink in before continuing.

"She was also the only person to ever fully master the **Nuibari (Sewing Needle)** sword which earned her a place among the swordsman. It was also said that she was responsible for slaughtering the Kaguya clan during their invasion of Kirigakure and she earned her name because at the end of the battle it was said she bathed in the blood of the fallen clan hence the name **Chi Tenshi **she is considered an extremely cruel and bloodthirsty woman with a sadistic side that could make even hardened veterans break down into sobbing messes".

By the time he had finished explaining the genin where terrified.

_"W-what sort of monster is she, we are not ready for something like this"_ though Sakura.

_"How can she be so strong at such a young age...Dammit why am I so far behind" _were Sasuke's thoughts.

_"Is s-she some k-kind of d-d-demo-n" _Arashi thought as his body shook in terror.

Naruko seeing their reactions gave a blood chilling smile before releasing an aura of killing intent, the aura formed a black and crimson shroud of a feminine winged demon sending chills up her victims spines. Naruko smirked and watched with sadistic glee as the genin fell to their knee's in fear.

"So you know of me? but that's to be expected you are after all the famous Copy-ninja, but what surprises me most is that your genin don't know me. Huh guess they don't make genin like they use to" Naruko praised before mocking the quality of the leaf genin.

Naruko slowly drew out her sword, increasing the pressure of her bloodlust and turned to Kakashi, rushing forward she swung her blade so fast the sharingan barley caught it and Kakashi just managed to block it with a kunai but buckled under the strength of the blow.

_"Shit... so strong I should try to avoid blocking if possible" _Kakashi though as he ducked under another swing careful to avoid the wire dancing around the two fighters.

Naruko went for another swing trying to fool Kakashi into leaving an opening, Kakashi stepped aside from the attack but was kicked harshly into a tree by the blonde kunoichi. Naruko giggled at his pained expression he looked so surprised by her strength.

"Fight me!" demanded Sasuke as he held up a kunai. Naruko scoffed and ignored him.

"I don't have time to fight weak trash like you".

Sasuke enraged at being ignored and called weak launched a fireball at Naruko who rolled her eye's in annoyance, coating her blade in water chakra she sliced the fireball in half with little effort surprising the other genin. They didn't get time to think as Naruko rush towards the Uchiha and punched him in the ribs sending him flying into a tree knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Pathetic, that level of jutsu is useless against me, even a six year old Itachi could produce a more powerful fireball that that pitiful thing you launched at me" She mocked the young Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock "You know Itachi?" Naruko scoffed as if knowing Itachi was common knowledge.

"Of course I did, back in the Konoha academy we were rivals, both equal to each other in every way" she explained. "But that was along time ago, it hardly matters now although I must say for the little brother of Itachi your quite the disappointment I mean you don't even match up to his six year old self" Naruko mocked the furious genin.

"Don't you mock me!" an enraged Sasuke screamed as he charged at the blonde kunoichi, Naruko seeing his charge blinked away from where she stood and appeared before the startled Uchiha, Sasuke spewed up a mouthful of blood as Naruko's fist slammed into his gut with crushing force. Naruko watched in satisfaction as the boy collapsed to the ground, eye's wide in agony as he desperately tried to fill his lungs with air. At this point Kakashi had managed to regain his composure and return to the battle before Naruko could slaughter his hapless charges.

"How do you have so much strength" asked Kakashi. "I know you strong but that level of physical strength should be impossible for someone of you build".

"Come on now you don't actually expect me to tell you" she said in disbelief. "I'll tell you what If you give me your sharingan in exchange I'll tell you how I'm so strong" she offered jokingly much to the masked jonin's ire.

"Sorry but no deal" Naruko pouted in disappointment.

"Shame, oh well I did offer don't ever say I wasn't generous".

What Kakashi truly wanted to know, but didn't was that Naruko used the physical properties of Yang-release chakra to increase the strength of her taijutsu giving her a distinct advantage over her opponents. Of course before Naruko could get back into her battle with the jonin a loud obnoxious voice cut in.

"HEY lady did you forget about me" Arashi yelled.

"No, how could anyone miss you, your entire outfit screams 'Here I am come kill me' honestly its pathetic and you call yourself a shinobi, ha your just a loud mouthed brat, a complete joke" she taunted. "It's clear to me that the standard of Konoha genin has dropped to such a dismal level and you people have the nerve to call yourselves the strongest village" Naruko criticised. "It's a complete joke, worst of all it isn't a funny joke" she said darkly as if she was terribly vexed by the claim.

"IM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" he screamed, Naruko just laughed mockingly at him.

Arashi growled in anger before creating five **Iwa Bushin (Earth Clones) **and ordering them to attack her. Naruko tugged on the wire attached to her blade and muttered **"Choto Ninpo: Jigumo Nui (Long sword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing)", **A complex net of hidden wires erupted from the ground severing the legs of the clone group dispelling them all, luckily for Arashi he was out of the attack range. Before he could react she appeared behind him with a burst of speed.

"You know little boy if I had wanted that could have been you being sliced to pieces spilling your blood all over the ground" She whispered menacingly into his ear. Arashi was shocked he didn't even notice her move behind him until she began whispering into his ear.

"Well as fun as this has been I have to go even I have to follow orders and my boss would be most displeased if I didn't get these two boneheads safely out of your captivity" with that Naruko grabbed the two brothers and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Kakashi sighed to himself and covered his sharingan with his headband. _"we were defeated so easily it was like she was toying with us...damn have I got rusty since my days in ANBU, looks like I'm going to have to call in backup, still she was incredibly strong although I wouldn't expect anything less from a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu"._

**With Zabuza:**

Zabuza waited quietly behind some bushes carefully observing the approaching Konoha teams travelling with his target. Naruko had just filled him in on the situation earlier before retreating back to the hideout to relax. To be honest Zabuza was rather exited at the prospect of fighting someone of Kakashi's level and so was slightly disappointed when he learned that the Copy-nin could hardly keep up with Naruko.

Still deep inside his heart the man was proud that his first apprentice had become so powerful, he knew it was only a matter of time before she would surpass him, if that hadn't already happened without him noticing. Still he couldn't help being slightly paranoid around her now, the seven swordsman had a tragic history of murders between student and apprentice and some part of him feared that one day Naruko would claim his head.

Zabuza was interrupted from his thoughts as a kunai was launched at his location, quickly substituting with Haku's pet rabbit he waited for the right moment to strike before launching his cleaver sword at the group. The Konoha teams had barely ducked under the spinning blade of death when Zabuza revealed himself to the two teams, the new arrival's being a genin squad whose leader Zabuza recognised as Asuma Sarutobi of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the **Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) **A-rank missing-nin and former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu" **said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband again.

"Kakashi Hatake **Sharingan no Kakashi** and Asuma Sarutobi of the **Shugonin Junishi (Twelve Guardian Shinobi) **what luck, you both have rather large bounties, but I'm going to have to pass on that for now" said Zabuza. "Give me the bridge builder and you and your brat's can leave this place alive".

"That's not going to happen Zabuza" Kakashi said as he ordered his genin into a defensive formation around their client.

"Hahahaha, you barely survived your encounter with my apprentice, and by the looks of you she was just playing around, judging by the fact your still alive leads me to believe she ran out of the time limit I gave her before she could kill you, and you have the nerve to challenge me" Zabuza taunted.

"Tell me Zabuza what exactly caused Naruko to become so bloodthirsty and ruthless?, she used such a polite girl when she was younger" asked Kakashi.

"War happened" Zabuza replied.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza sighed for a moment before deciding to humour them with a small story.

"She is like that because of a number of reasons, first because of the civil war that mixed with repressed memories of her violent childhood re-awoken within her, then came the bloodline massacres as you should know all the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **were forced to participate" he paused momentarily "it was a brutal and bloody operation, the shinobi of Kirigakure raided, pillaged and looted villages housing bloodline wielder's, they raped, slaughtered and brutalised all in their way and everyone was forced to become heartless in servitude towards our village" he stared, the genin looked sick when Asuma and Kakashi frowned.

"It didn't help Naruko's already damaged mind, then came the rumours and propaganda, let's take Naruko's battle with the Kaguya clan for example, they said that after the battle Naruko bathed in the blood of her slaughtered foe's but that was far from the truth. The fact is she was in the thick of the fighting and with both side's fighting with brutal efficiency bloodshed was inevitable and by the end of the battle she was covered in gore".

"Soon that battle became a story and that story became twisted and warped into what it is now, rumours spread and people began calling her a fallen angel or a demon and it begun to warp her damaged mind. But not only that, for once in her life she felt truly powerful, to have complete domination over someone's fears, what started out as a twisted rumour became a mask for Naruko, which in turn eventually became her real personality and by the time anyone had figured something was wrong with Naruko she was already twisted beyond repair" he finished.

"Of course there was also the random disappearing acts, she would vanish for days even week's and no one would know where she went, only that each time she returned she seemed to be even more twisted and ambitious. Before long she became independent from me or our comrades she began doing everything alone as if to challenge herself for some greater purpose, I never really found out what she was doing all this time but it hardly matters now".

"But you shouldn't be bothered but that right now" he said as he gripped the handle of Kubikiriboucho "Because your about to DIE!".

**With Haku and Zabuza after the fight:**

Haku sighed quietly to herself as she carefully begun pulling the senbon from Zabuza's neck after she had come to rescue him from battle. The battle had started out well for Zabuza as the enemy Jonin had to protect their client and Genin, a few **Suiton (Water release)** and **Futon (Wind release)** techniques were launched from both side's until Zabuza was eventually overwhelmed and forced into a corner, that's when Haku decided to interrupt their fight to rescue her master.

"Did you have to be so brutal Haku" Zabuza yelled as he sat up.

"The neck was the softest area to strike, beside I didn't want to scar your flawless body" she replied with a polite smile, Zabuza scoffed.

"You really are sadistic Haku, acting all innocent, I think you enjoy it" Haku giggled.

"Will you be alright next time" she asked. Zabuza clenched his fist.

"Next time I will destroy Kakashi, next time we will have Naruko with us too".

**With Naruko:**

Unknown to her comrades, Naruko had stayed behind to observe the battle, she had to admit she was disappointed in her master's performance. She had seen the man slaughter entire platoons of ANBU and jonin with ease yet a washout black op and a lazy ex-guardian along with their merry bang of brat's could defeat him led her to believe the man had become soft.

Taking a deep breath Naruko instinctively knew that her time with Zabuza was done, he was no longer of any use to her. As his student and successor it was her duty to relive him of his command and title of swordsman and she would, by the end of this mission Zabuza would lie dead at her feet.

"Sadly you're no longer of any use to me Zabuza but I have to admit there is no other person I love or respect more than you" she spoke softly before a savage grin formed on her visage. "Your death will break the last chains that bind me to my past, with your passing I shall be free from the disgusting weakling of my former self".

"And that's why killing you shall bring me the greatest pleasure".

* * *

**That's chapter two hope you like it basically its setting up the scene for the battle of wave also I revealed more of Naruko's past and some reasons for why she is the way she is. it's a combination of a violent childhood, killing at a young age and constant bloodshed and the twisted rumours and stories during the bloodline massacres also add in her fear of being weak and helpless.**


	3. Battle of Wave

**Chapter Three: Battle of Wave**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**Chapter Three is here. Hope you liked the changes I've made as I'm trying to keep Naruko as the character I portray her as in later chapters, the old version Naruko still had some good to her that I wanted to remove, so I did.**

* * *

**Gato's Hideout:**

Three day's had passed since the failed ambush against the Konoha teams, Zabuza lay exhausted on his bed while a worried Haku tended to his wounds. Naruko spent her time gathering information on the locations of any powerful weapons and fortunately had come across some information on the location of the Nidaime Hokage's famous **Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) **apparently a man by the name of Aoi Rokusho had stolen the blade and Naruko intended on retrieving it.

Sadly their peace was ruined by an infuriated Gato storming into their room flanked by his bodyguards.

"So much for a Demon you can't even kill one old drunken man" Screamed the fat man as he walked over to Zabuza intent on uncovering the masked mans face. Haku reached out and grasped his arm breaking the fat mans wrist under the pressure, his guard's attempted to attack Haku by where quickly wrapped in ninja wire from behind by Naruko.

"You will not touch Zabuza-Sama" Haku said coldly.

"You would do well to remember your place trash" Said an annoyed Naruko.

"They may have caught me off guard the first time, but this time I will destroy them" said Zabuza, Gato finally escaped Haku's grip and stormed out of the room but not before giving them one last warning.

"Fine but Tazuna had better be dead by the end of the week or I'm cutting you off and calling the Hunter ninja".

Haku went back to tending Zabuza's wounds while Naruko begun reading over intelligence reports from her various contacts. Zabuza sighed he really hated that fat pig Gato, but he needed the money and so would just have to be patient until the job is complete.

"You know you both didn't have to do that" he said as he revealed a hidden kunai, Naruko nodded and Haku gave a small smile.

"I know but he should have shown you respect" Haku said. Zabuza lay back down in the bed and closed his eye's, turning his head towards Haku he gave a small smile to the one he considered a daughter.

"Don't worry Haku this job is almost over and soon we will have enough funds to complete our ambition" he said before falling asleep.

**The Bridge-Battle of Wave:**

The day had finally come, after one whole week Zabuza had recovered and was now prepared to fight Kakashi again. The group now stood on the bridge surrounded by the bloodied corpses of the workers. The Demon Brother's had been left at the hideout to help bail the group out of trouble should the battle go wrong. Zabuza turned to his first apprentice.

"Naruko would you be so kind as to set the conditions in our favour" Naruko nodded before running through a large number of handsigns.

**"Kuton: Sussano (Sky release: Sussano)"**

Slowly the wind harshly picked up and storm clouds flooded the sky, thunder could be heard among them and the waves below the bridge crashed and churned creating a whirlpool that would devour anyone one unlucky enough to fall in the raging river. Zabuza smirked at the panting form of Naruko.

"Thank you now the conditions are set ideally for us" Naruko scoffed.

"You make it sound easy, do you have any idea how hard using three elements at once to form a Kekkei Tota is, even though my chakra bloodline allows me to do that, it doesn't mean it's easy" she sighed. "Even after all my elemental manipulation training I can barely use my only Sky release technique, sometimes I wonder how the Tsuchikage can do it so easily" she explained.

Zabuza frowned, although he didn't say it he was concerned for his first apprentice, her bloodline like all Uzumaki was the absolute mastery of chakra, their chakra could take on any form or nature even foreign and unique, it could also be used to merge two elements into forming kekkei genkai techniques. Naruko could merge water and wind natures to create Hyoton or water and lightning to make Ranton, it was a deadly ability that made the Uzumaki clan feared among the world.

The Senju clan could master any ninja art with ease, they had powerful bodies and strange healing abilities, the Uchiha could copy any technique they saw with their Dojutsu and had considerable skill in Genjutsu. The Uzumaki on the other hand had sheer raw power and mastery over chakra, combined with their mastery of Fuinjutsu made the Uzumaki Clan a force to be feared. But the clans most devastating and unique ability was to manipulate and control the Yin and Yang chakra inside their chakra systems even in rare cases combining it into the legendary Yin-Yang release. Sadly it was this unique ability that would later lead to the clans demise.

The Uzumaki clan though small in numbers, was a force of quality and power their presence on the world would never be forgotten.

It wasn't long before the arrival of Team Kakashi and Team Asuma, the old man gasping loudly at the bloodied forms of his fellow workers as both teams stared at the other, the tension climbed causing the genin to become nervous.

"So Kakashi we meet again and it looks like you still have those brat's around you" Zabuza started as he created five **Mizu Bushin (Water Clone) **around the group. The Uchiha began shaking causing Zabuza to laugh.

"looks like that one's still shaking" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm shaking with excitement" he said before killing the water clones. Zabuza smirked while Kakashi looked on with pride and Sakura and Ino had stars in their eye's.

"Looks like you may have a rival for speed Haku" said Zabuza causing Naruko to scoff.

"Oh please we both know that if Haku actually took the fight seriously that Uchiha shitstain wouldn't last two minutes" she said, Sasuke scowled at her before running of to fight Haku.

"I'll handle Zabuza, Asuma you fight Naruko while Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura guard the client" ordered Kakashi.

Looking over at Sasuke's fight he realised his genin was loosing badly, he was surrounded in a dome of Ice mirrors while Haku turned him into a human pin cushion. Suddenly the fight was interrupted by a loud bang and a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Arashi standing in some stupid pose while small fireworks surrounded the area. Kakashi sighed at his genin's stupidity while Naruko burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha...Is he really a ninja...hahaha...he's just so pathetic...hahahaha!".

"HEY I'M AN AWESOME NINJA!" he yelled. That was before he jumped into the ice dome causing the surrounding ninja to sweat drop.

"Arashi you're supposed to sneak up on your enemy not your friend" said an embarrassed Kakashi before jumping off to fight Zabuza.

**With Naruko and Asuma:**

Naruko and Asuma stared off both ready to spring into action at a moments notice. Asuma had taken his chakra trench knives out and enchanced them with Wind chakra via the **Hien (Flying Swallow)** technique. Meanwhile Naruko had taken out her **Nuibari.**

Naruko decided to make the first move and charged at jonin level speeds towards Asuma, she coated her blade with lightning chakra but to Asuma's surprise the lightning was black causing him to gasp in surprise which almost cost him as he was barely fast enough to block the oncoming sword.

"B-but how that's the Sandaime Riakage's **Kuroi Kaminari (Black Lightning) **how can you use it" asked a surprised Asuma.

"It's not the Sandaime's **Kuroi Kaminari **its my recreation of it" she replied with an infuriating smirk.

"How?"

"Now that would be telling, but I must say the Konoha intelligence department must be severely lacking in skill otherwise you would be able to put two and two together and figure it out yourself" she spoke mockingly at the bearded jonin.

What Naruko wasn't going to tell him was that she had simply added Yin chakra to her lighting chakra to change its properties and form the fabled black lightning. Although powerful in it's own right it paled in comparison to the Raikage's.

Before Asuma could respond he was forced to duck under her attack, he swung his chakra blade towards her but she was able to block despite lightning's weakness to wind. Asuma created some distance between the two and ran through some handsigns.

**"Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)".**

**"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)".**

Asuma spewed a cloud of burning ash towards Naruko who responded by creating a wall of water effectively stopping the burning ash cloud. Asuma cursed under his breath and collected his thoughts.

_"Alright think Asuma you need a strategy here...so far she has shown an affinity to Lightning and Water release and is known to have extreme skills with a sword, she no doubt has another ace up her sleeve but she is so unpredictable I can't figure out what it could be. Relax she is not better than you your both A-rank shinobi she's just trying to put you off guard by taunting us, I have to calm down and think this through carefully" _He thought to himself.

"Done day dreaming" she teased causing him to scowl.

This time she charged again but without the Black Lightning coating her blade, instead her sword was glowing brightly causing him to close his eye's on reflex. Naruko capitalised on this and slashed his chest with her blade causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain. She went to pull on the wire that was now wrapped around him but he used wind chakra to cut the wire and retreated away from her.

"What was that?"

"That was my **Senkou Yaiba****(Flash Blade) **technique, by coating my sword in a luminous chakra I can cause my sword to reflect light and temporary blind or distract my opponent as you just found out, and no I'm not going to tell you how I created that light so don't ask" she explained.

In truth Naruko used Yang chakra with Lightning chakra to create the luminous energy she used for her flash blade technique. Naruko's skills with Light Release, as she had dubbed it, were severely limited in to what it could do as she had such a basic understanding of what light is. She basically used the principles of reflection and refraction to bend and reflect the light around her self or an object rendering them invisible, she could also use the same concept to create mirages and minor illusions.

The two charged again at each other and exchanged attacks, Naruko's Flash Blade allowing her to wound Asuma multiple times but the Former Guardian Shinobi always skilfully avoided the wire, he also managed to land some attacks thanks to the extended reach of his wind coated chakra knives.

They prepared to charge again but Naruko found herself frozen looking behind the exhausted Asuma she found the Nara brat holding her with his shadow while his fat ass friend rolled at her in a boulder form both ignoring their sensei shouting at them to flee. Naruko felt a twitch of fury throb within her skull as she spotted the Nara boys smirk, sadly for him he would soon learn the difference between prey and predator.

Despite not being able to move Naruko still had another option, Genjutsu, normally a ninja would need to mould the chakra with handsigns to inject it into the targets chakra network. However thanks to the shadow that bound her she could use his shadow to act as a medium for a Genjutsu without needing to use handseals. Naruko smirked, it truly paid off having a summoning contract that specialised in Genjutsu, if it wasn't for her summons's forcefully teaching her the illusionary arts she could have found herself defenceless.

Shikamaru thought he had her in his shadow he had observed the entire battle quietly careful to not be distracted as he tried to find an opening in the blonde's attack pattern, finally he found one and immediately launched his jutsu. Choji having worked with Shikamaru since they were children knew what to do, he used his clans technique and proceeded to attack the now captured woman.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru he didn't take into account the sheer difference in skill between himself and the woman, before he celebrate his victory his own shadow turned on him, ghostly hands erupted from his own shadow and began ripping into him with murderous glee, the pain the Genjutsu inflicted on him caused his chakra to fluctuate and lose control over the shadow, releasing Naruko.

Turning to face the Akimichi, Naruko held out a small scroll and unleashed its contents metre's in front of Choji, the contents happened to be dozens a makibashi spikes that cruelly pierced the large genin's body as he rolled over them. Choji stopped his assault as he screamed in agony, his body pieced by over a dozen spikes, the boy collapsed when his body went into shock at the pain and everyone knew that if the boy didn't get medical help soon he would die.

"CHOJI, SHIKAMARU" Asuma yelled out as he watched Choji suffer in agony while a wide-eyed Shikamaru lay incapacitated on the ground with a tortured look on his face, the Genjutsu having reeked havoc on his psyche. He went to check on them when he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Don't drop your guard fool"

Asuma let out a roar of pain as a thin blade burst though his shoulder, luckily having slightly moved his body at the last moment to avoid a fatal hit. Turning around he saw Naruko behind him with Nuibari in hand, she looked absolutely livid as she radiated bloodlust and primal fury. Asuma for the first time in a while felt fear, he had become careless and now he was in a dangerous situation because of his carelessness.

Fortunately for him the Mist surrounding the bridge cleared to reveal Zabuza trapped by Kakashi's ninja hounds while Kakashi charged towards the incapacitated man with his signature **Raikiri (Lightning Blade)**. Naruko frowned it seemed as though her prediction was correct, Zabuza was no longer of any use to her.

Chakra chains, midnight black in colour burst from out of her back and surrounded Kakashi locking him inside a barrier, Naruko smiled at having foiled Kakashi's attack, if Zabuza were to die it would be from her own hand. Creating an arrow of water she fired it at the summoning scroll laying between the two jonin forcefully dispelling the ninja hounds that had captured the swordsman. Having done that Naruko proceeded to launch another salvo of chains at Zabuza trapping him too.

"Naruko what the hell do you think you're doing?" Zabuza demanded. Deep inside he already knew the answer but he had to here it from her mouth first.

"That's twice in a single week you have been defeated, your weak and of no longer any use to me. It's tradition among us swordsman for the master to pass on his sword and title to his apprentice upon being cut down by them and today we will follow that tradition, Zabuza Momochi I here by challenge you to a death match for both your sword and title" Naruko declared.

"Naruko what are you doing, this is crazy please stop this" Haku pleaded for her masters life. She had just finished fighting her opponents when she had heard the blonde's declaration.

"Stay out of this Haku as a fellow swordsman and her master I must accept this, in truth I have been waiting for this moment for some time now" Zabuza calmly responded much to Haku's dismay.

Naruko grinned savagely "Good then were in agreement".

Before the fight could begin they were stopped when they sensed the arrival of a small army of thugs that we're being led by Gato.

"Gato what are you doing here?" Zabuza sneered.

"I decided to come here personally to finish the job you see ninja are expensive so I usually hire nuke-nin like yourselves and then kill them off after the job is done but it seems you can't even finish the job I gave you" he answered arrogantly.

As he finished he chucked the severed heads of the Demon Brothers by Zabuza's feet. He was about to comment when they were interupted by Naruko who was shaking her head and sighing.

"So what, you killed two weak pissant's and suddenly you think your something special, how amusing" she said causing the mob to glare at her.

_"Judging by her answer I can tell she was going to kill those two off after this battle anyway, I guess she really thought this through"_ thought Zabuza before he turned to his first apprentice.

"Naruko are you going to handle them or am I?" the masked man asked, she shook her head in response.

"You just stay where you are, I'll handle the trash" she spoke coldly. "Then after I'm done killing them I'll kill you".

Naruko began gathering large quantities of water forming nine condensed orbs of water that orbited around her, weaving her hands she gathered the orbs in front of her and murmured **"Suiton: Shiomitsu Tama (Water Release: Tide Flowing Jewel)** the orbs of water exploded violently into a massive wave that crashed into the mercenaries with fatal force, sweeping their crushed bodies over the edge of the bridge and into the sea bellow.

Turning to Zabuza she released the chakra chains and allowed him to grasp his sword. Naruko frowned at seeing he only had one useable arm remaining after the other was viciously mauled by Kakashi's hounds, shrugging Naruko realised there was nothing that could be done about it and so she wouldn't feel bad about having the advantage. Both Kiri-nin were exhausted from the earlier battle and knew the fight would be quick.

"Ready Zabuza?" his grin was her answer.

Both swordsman stared at each other, their swords ready to kill as they unleashed their killing intent. Zabuza gained a dark purple hanya like mask surrounded in a miasma of black chakra, meanwhile Naruko's intent formed into the feminine winged demon she displayed earlier. The ground vibrated at the intensity of the killing intent and the genin and Tazuna found themselves struggling to breath through the harsh pressure the two murderous shinobi were releasing.

The two stood still momentarily before charging at the other, both their swords sung as they sliced through the air eager to draw the blood of their opponent. Both fighters disappeared and then reappeared behind each other with their arms locked in its final attack motion. A shockwave ripped through the battle zone launching the spectators off their feet and cratering the bridge below their feet.

Both stood still for a moment before a horizontal cut opened on Naruko's chest, the bottom half of her shirt fell off as a casualty leaving the underside of her ample breast exposed along with her blood stained stomach. Naruko smirked and tugged on the wire attached to the handle of her sword. Zabuza gave out a grunt of pain as the wire tore through his heart fatally wounding him, looking down at the small but deadly wound he let out a small smile and accepted his defeat as his body fell to the ground.

Naruko looked back at the dying body of Zabuza in indifference "That's enough of this pointless fight, incidentally that's also enough of your pointless life" she said softly.

"You've grown strong Naruko, You have surpassed me" he said with pride before his eyes closed forever.

"I surpassed you long ago" she replied coldly.

She walked over to Zabuza's corpse and sealed it away inside a scroll while she strapped Kubikiriboucho to her back. Picking up the scroll that contained Zabuza's body she stared silently at it "I wish I could say that I would carry on your dream and create a new Kirigakure, but unfortunately for you I'm just not that generous".

Silently she walked past the Konoha group and turned around to face Kakashi "this fight is over I no longer have an interest in this battle" she said before walking over to a distraught Haku.

"Zabuza-sama is dead, what do I do now?, I'm nothing more than a broken tool I've lost my purpose" she mumbled brokenly as she stared at the small puddle of blood where her master formerly lay.

Giving a scoff the blonde grabbed a handful of the ice maidens hair and yanked her harshly to her feet.

"You're hardly broken and you do have a purpose its to serve me as my tool, you see when a swordsman is slain the victor takes his title, sword and any other possession they had and since you were Zabuza's tool you now belong to me" Naruko explained uncaring for the girls despair.

Haku for her part was conflicted, what Naruko said was true but Haku was reluctant to follow the woman who killed her master. Seeing Haku's reluctance Naruko gained a cruel smile.

"Alternatively I could just leave you here to die in any matter you please, you would be alone and without purpose but you wouldn't have to follow me, well what's it going to be?, keep it in mind that I don't have need for a broken tool" Naruko manipulated the girl with her words.

Haku's eyes widened in fear at the though of being abandoned and having no purpose, being a tool was all she knew and if Naruko were to just leave her here she wouldn't know what to do. Making her decision Haku bowed in servitude to her new master much to the blonde's pleasure.

"Good I'm glad you agree now it's time for us to leave."

With those words said the two kunoichi disappeared into the mist leaving behind a damaged bridge and two wounded and defeated Konoha teams.

* * *

**I kept Haku alive this time although her purpose hasn't changed, she was a tool to Zabuza and now she is a tool to Naruko. I kept her alive mainly because she seemed popular among reviewers and because she can replace the OC I used in the original version of this story. **

**Naruko's Abilities:**

**Uzumaki Chakra:** The Uzumaki clan are masters of chakra**. **Uzumaki chakra is extremely dense and powerful, it is naturally aligned to both Yin and Yang release and some Uzumaki can even merge the two into the fabled Yin-Yang release. The second ability of Uzumaki chakra is to combine elements to form sub-elements upon gaining proficiency in elemental manipulation of course these imitations are slightly weaker to their original counterparts and require prior knowledge on how to be used. The third and final ability if the mutation or deviations of certain abilities or technique's for example the basic sensor technique could potentially be mutated into the Minds Eye of the Kagura Technique.

**Light Release: **Naruko can manipulate both Yang chakra and Lightning chakra to combine into Light release. Naruko's use of this is limited due to having little knowledge on how light is formed or works beyond the basic information. She can use it to create a luminous energy, bend light using the concept of reflection and refraction to mimic invisibility, and using the same concept to form mirages and illusions of low rank. These Illusions are relatively weak and only serve as a temporary distraction.

**Sky Release: **By manipulating lightning, water and wind elements she can gain basic control over the weather, this process is very taxing even for Naruko and as a result she only has the one technique for this kekkei tota.

**Water Release: **Possesses high level of skill in water release and water manipulation and is currently her strongest and most knowledgeable element.

**Lightning Release: **High level skill in lightning release and manipulation currently her second strongest and knowledgeable element.

**Wind Release: **Proficient in the basics of wind release and manipulation, only uses wind for it's application with weapons or combining with techniques, has not displayed any techniques with wind manipulation.

**Fire Release: **Has not displayed yet.

**Earth Release: **Has not displayed yet.

**Yang Release: **Proficient in Yang release by using its physical properties to increase the power of her taijutsu and stamina.

**Yin Release: **proficient in Yin release by using its spiritual properties and power of creation of form to cast convincing Genjutsu that is difficult to dispel.

**Yin-Yang Release: **Has not displayed yet

**Chakra Chains: **Possesses the Uzumaki clans chakra chains technique, it's colour is midnight black an has yet to display any unique ability of its own other than being used as a medium to perform a barrier ninjutsu.

**Kenjutsu: **Master of the Kenjutsu art and proficient at Bukijutsu with various weapons along with Shurikenjutsu.

**Fuinjutsu:** High level seal expert level 7/10 possesses little on Uzumaki clan sealing techniques but intents to retrieve them soon.

**Barrier Ninjutsu: **Skilled in barrier ninjutsu, able to trap high level jonin with ease.

**Genjutsu: **Proficient in Genjutsu utilising her Yin release nature.

**Taijutsu: **High level of taijutsu can fight without chakra and unarmed she can also use Yang chakra to supplement her taijutsu.

**Other abilities: **Skilled in Assassination and infiltration, seduction, and manipulation. Proficient in tracking and poisons and possesses basic sensory abilities.

**Summoning Contract: **Possesses a summoning contract to be revealed later.


	4. Blood Waterfall

**Chapter Four: Blood Waterfall **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfalls)**

The day was cold and windy, clouds covered the sky like a blanket and thunder boomed in the distance, the kind of day Naruko enjoyed. It had been a month since the _Battle of Wave _and her sensei's death and now she was heading over to her next destination, **Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village).**

She had gathered information on the location of several powerful weapons and had discovered that Aoi Rokusho who had stolen the **Raijin No Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)** would be joining a Takigakure missing-ninja in invading Takigakure with a battalion of **Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) **shinobi in order to acquire the famed Hero's Water of Takigakure.

She could still remember how exactly she got permission to enter Takigakure.

_**Flashback:**_

_Naruko sat down in front of the leader of Takigakure, a young man named Shibuki who had inherited the responsibility of Village Leader from his deceased farther. The young leader sat there fidgeting nervously as Naruko's cold gaze felt like it was piercing his very soul. Naruko crossed her arms and relaxed while her newest servant Haku stood silently behind her._

_"I have some very important news for you, it concerns the safety of your village, but in order to gain this information you must agree to my demands" Naruko started._

_Shibuki gulped "And what are your demands?"._

_"I request free entry into your village and to be left alone by your shinobi for the next week while I stay here" she demanded._

_"Sounds reasonable but what is this information you have?" he asked nervously._

_"In exactly one week from now your old sensei Suien is going to lead a battalion of Ame shinobi into your village and take the Hero's water and possible destroy your village. Because of Otogakure's recent mobilisation of troops making them decline missions, Takigakure is left to cover three whole countries worth of missions meaning most of your Jonin and chunin are away, and the enemy know this" said Naruko, she had gained a fair amount of information before coming here so that she would not miss the opportunity to gain a new weapon._

_"S-suien's leading and attack against my village, wait why are you telling me this and what does it have to do with you being here" he asked trying to sound brave. Naruko scoffed she knew how afraid Shibuki was at just being in her presence alone so it's no surprise the prospect of an invasion terrified him._

_"One of the Shinobi leading the attack carries a weapon of great importance to me and I'm going to retrieve it which luckily for you means I'm going to help you" she explained._

_Shibuki nodded he was trembling and was starting to consider running to Konoha for help, that was until Naruko began speaking again._

_"Oh, by the way if you even think about running away or going to Konoha for help...I'll kill you" she said with a sweet smile on her face but there was nothing sweet about her intentions. Shibuki only nodded he was too terrified to even speak._

_Naruko nodded in thanks and left his office, to be honest she was disappointed with Takigakure, she had followed a patrol back into the village and practically walked to Shibuki's office and no one had noticed anything wrong. As Naruko left she turned to sneer at Shibuki's shaking form one last time before leaving._

_"Hn weak minded coward so easy to manipulate and if I play my card's right I might get more out of this deal that I originally thought, maybe even the village hmm Naruko Uzumaki the Shodia Takikage...I like the sound of it" she thought._

_**Flashback End:**_

As Naruko remembered her meeting with the simpering coward that was Taki's leader she turned to face her newest servant, Haku, the girl had been damaged from her time as Zabuza's apprentice as she had gained some weird quirks, like cosplaying, pretending she was a boy and being overly merciful. It had taken a lot of work but Naruko had made great effort on stamping those out. Looking back at her she saw that Haku was wearing her new kimono that Naruko had personally picked out for her.

**Flashback:**

_Haku stood naked outside a dressing room within a clothing store on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, an embarrassed blush across her face at being so exposed, as her new master picked out some new clothing for her. This all started when Naruko went through Haku's belongings and found not a single feminine article of clothing, Naruko had then decided to remedy that by taking her forcefully to a clothing shop, when she complained the blonde merely responded with "If your going to call yourself a kunoichi you should at least look the part, It's no wonder people think your gender confused you're a girl who dresses as a man"._

_Naruko walked up behind her holding a white kimono folded over her arm, both stared at the large mirror before them showing off Haku's body. For a girl who spent her life pretending to be a boy she was surprisingly beautiful and had a very feminine figure sporting a generous c-cup bust to match her toned and curvy body._

_"Stop being so embarrassed you have nothing to be ashamed of" Naruko reprimanded the Yuki kunoichi who merely blushed some more causing the blonde to roll her eye's._

_"Well whatever, I picked out a kimono that I think would be perfect for you" she said as she revealed the full view of the kimono. Haku gasped in shock and spluttered heavily as her face lit up like a lobster. Pushing her inside the dressing room along with the kimono without giving her a chance to decline Haku reluctantly put it on and came out to gaze at the mirror._

_The Kimono was white with a black outline with a plunging V-neck, the kimono was held on her shoulders and prevented from falling open by a chain, another chain wrapped around her neck and travelled down between her breast disappearing further inside the kimono._

_"Nice, it suits you" Naruko commented._

_"Actually I was thinking of choosing a different kimono" Haku responded hoping to escape having to wear the kimono any longer._

_ Sadly Naruko disagreed, she gave a sweet chilling smile as a hanya mask with a demonic aura appeared behind her "Choose that one Haku"._

_"Yes master" Haku said dejectedly as she cried anime tears._

_"So Haku what do you think?" Naruko asked as she revealed her new clothes that would replace her tattered and ruined clothing from Wave. _

_Naruko now wore a white skirt and a provocative red robe that exposed much of her ample bosom, she also wore ANBU issue boots and a white high-collared coat that would help her blend into the mist._

_Haku nearly choked in surprise at the revealing outfit her master had chosen "Isn't that a bit much" she cried out much to Naruko's confusion._

_"No, not really. It's not like I have anything to hide" Naruko brushed off her concerns._

_"My master has no sense of modesty" Haku cried as Naruko happily bought the clothing much to her tool's dismay._

**Flashback End:**

Haku for her part though over the events of the last month, aside from being taught how to dress and act like a kunoichi Naruko had also taken to training her as both, due to their respective bloodlines, could utilise the Hyoton kekkei genkai. Naruko was a task master, worse than even Zabuza, her former master taught her as if she were a genin student of Kirigakure and once she progressed past genin level he taught her at a chunin level. Naruko on the over hand skipped the levels entirely and trained her as if she were a ANBU candidate.

The training was harsh but yielded great results, both would get up at the coldest part of the morning and strip off all clothing and proceed to hone their skills while being half submerged in freezing cold water of nearby lakes. The training was like torture, designed to break a person down and then rebuild them as a superior soldier and sometimes Haku feared she would die yet each time she pulled through and grew at a prodigious rate.

Naruko on the over hand was busy reformatting her plans in her mind now taking into account the her new acquisition of Gato corp after the clusterfuck of a mission at Nami no Kuni. Having left the Konoha teams wallowing in defeat she had proceeded to Gato corp and slaughtered all of his subordinates. Once she had cleared the HQ of trash she had found a broken woman who she recognised as Tsunami, the bridge builders daughter. Apparently the Konoha teams forgot to leave behind a body-guard and as a result Tsunami ended up being a toy for Gato's thugs while her son Inari was cut down before her shattering her mind.

Naruko took it as an opportunity to enslave the woman with Genjutsu and have act in her stead, for upon taking Gato corp Naruko had also become the ruler of Nami no Kuni making her the nations newest daimyo. Tsunami would act as a regent to the throne while Naruko was away. Naruko first order was to rebuild the country and turn it into a major shipping hub, she would then use the nations growing wealth to assist in her plans. She even gave Tazuna the resources to finish the bridge on the condition that he allow the bridge to be rigged with special structuring seals, these seals purpose is still unknown to the people of Wave.

Tazuna and the people of Nami no Kuni have no idea that Tsunami is still alive and running the country, they believe Naruko is still running as Daimyo as she never has Tsunami reveal herself to the populace. This allows Naruko to effectively be in two places at once, she can control Nami no Kuni and could still commence with her plans.

Naruko was disturbed from her thoughts when she sensed the presence of four Kirigakure Hunter Ninja, Turning to Haku she ordered her to supress her chakra and hide in the tree's, then using her light release she made Haku invisible effectively concealing Haku from the hunters.

"Wow an entire squad of ANBU just for me, I'm flattered" Naruko called out.

As soon as she said that she was surrounded by the four Hunter-nin each holding a standard issue ninjato. The leader of the group, a dark haired woman with a long scar on her mask that ran from the mask's left eyebrow to her jaw, damage obviously done from fighting in the Bloodline Massacres.

The leader stepped forward holding her blade ready "Naruko Uzumaki" surrender now and lay down your weapons and you will be given a fair trial back in Kirigakure" she demanded the rouge who seemed amused by this.

"And walk willingly into the hands of a genocide loving murderer" Naruko's expression then darkened "You fools don't know who you're dealing with I'll destroy you like the insect's you are".

"I was hoping you would say that" said the commander as she ordered her teammate's to attack.

Naruko jumped back as the three hunter-nins attacked at the same time with their swords. Naruko begun performing handseals and called out her technique.

**"Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" **As the named implied thousands of water needles formed around her and then launched at the advancing group forcing them to stop their attack. Seeing an opening Naruto dashed forward and threw a lightning enhanced kunai at still recovering hunter killing him swiftly. Another hunter launched his own assault bringing his sword down to cut her in half only to change the course of his strike at the last second to strike at the position next to Naruko.

To the eye it would seem as though the man struck air but the ringing sound of blades clashing proved otherwise. The Naruko he originally attacked faded away revealing it as an illusion, the real Naruko appeared blocking the hunters sword with a kunai.

Naruko smirked "I should have figured you would have known it was an illusion after all you guys are the best, I can trick your eye's but you can still hear and smell me" she complimented.

"If you knew I would figure it out then why did you do it" the masked operative asked.

"Because either way you still fall into my trap" as she said that a spear of ice ran through her body and pierced his heart. The hunter could only watch in shock as Naruko faded away like a mirage.

"A double illusion" he gasped out before death claimed him.

The ANBU captain growled at the loss of two of her squad but prepared for the next round of combat regardless of the possible outcomes.

"Shark it seems she has backup and a bloodline freak at that, go and eliminate them" the captain ordered.

"Yes Cheetah-Tiacho" he responded before dashing off into the foliage to deal with Haku.

"Well we wont be seeing him again" Naruko commented lightly getting a scowl from the captain.

Having enough of the stand-off Naruko charged first holding her arm outstretched as if holding a sword. Cheetah prepared to strike the unarmed woman down when the blonde's arm was engulfed in smoke, Cheetah barely had time to jump away as Kubikiriboucho sailed millimetres over her skull. Dashing away Cheetah sought to put distance between the swordswoman but Naruko would not let her escape.

Pressing the assault Naruko swung horizontally before following her swing with a heavy punch, Cheetah dodged the sword but took a fist to her masked face and was knocked over, Naruko brought the blade over her head to finish her off when the ANBU replaced herself with a log escaping death.

Naruko seeing the Cheetah ANBU exhale a large stream of fire at her ran through some handsigns **"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" **She called out as she spewed large quantities of water and formed it into a large wall.

The fire was doused upon hitting the wall causing a large mist to cloud the clearing, using the mist to her advantage Naruko began to utilise her own form of Hyoton and began freezing the mist. Cheetah shivered at the intense drop of temperature but kept her guard up as she suspected Naruko would use the silent killing to finish her off.

Naruko on the other hand had another idea, creating multiple shards of ice she aimed them in every direction around her in hopes of killing her opponent or at least revealing her location.

"Hope you like my **Tsurara Fubuki (Icicle Snow Storm) **I made myself and you will be the first to see it in action" she whispered into the mist as she launched the deadly shards of ice. To her surprise the ANBU kunoichi blocked the shards with her sword, expertly cutting them with grace and fluidity impressing the bloodthirsty blonde.

"Not bad" she praised before smiling confidently. "But you still revealed yourself".

**"Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso (Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears)" **She whispered out as she caused sharp ice spears to erupt out of the ground beneath the ANBU.

Hearing a muffled cry of pain Naruko gave out a burst of chakra dispelling the mist and was greeted to the sight of the ANBU holding her deeply wounded side, a green light in her palm signalling Iryojutsu in use. The ANBU mask she wore was shattered revealing a young woman barely sixteen with dark brown hair and piercing black eye's. Naruko's eye's lit up in amusement at seeing a familiar face.

"Well that explains how you've been able to track us, but I never would have expected little Homura Momochi would be following us" Naruko greeted with amusement. The girl scowled at the woman she hated most in the world.

"So what's Zabuza's little sister doing all the way out here?" Naruko asked.

"You know damn well what I'm here for" She growled out getting a twisted laugh out from the blonde.

"What, are you here for this" she said as she held up the executioner blade. "Or for revenge" she finished darkly.

"Both, and I'm going to take that sword along with your head back to Kirigakure and frame them up on my living room wall" Homura spat out with hatred.

"Oh and you think you can accomplish that" Naruko mocked getting a smirk out of the young woman.

"Oh I will make not mistake, I refuse to lose to a filthy cheap blood lusting whore like you. That sword and you're life belong to me now, I won't collect now but I'll be back you can count on that and when we do fight I'll carve you up into a bloody mess, flay your flesh from you bones and cut you into a thousand pieces " Homura spoke sadistically.

"Hahahaha..hahahaha, yes that sounds great, a bloody battle to the death is exactly what I want" Naruko cried out in ecstasy. "Cut me into a thousand pieces if you can but keep in mind that if you fail I'll do the exact same thing to you" she whispered out manically.

With a final scowl the young woman vanished in a swirl of flame leaving behind a thoroughly amused and aroused Naruko. Moments later she was joined by Haku who seemed to have had no problem dealing with her opponent.

**Takigakure no Sato:**

Takigakure no Sato, once a major power in the early days of the shinobi world, now nothing but a pathetic minor village scrambling over the scraps of their superiors still clinging to the idea or returning to their glory days. They had been devastated during the first shinobi world war after a suprising defeat over Kumogakure they became arrogant and challenged Konoha only to be crushed under the Shodia hokage, they where even stupid enough to use their best shinobi as a scapegoat for the blame of their failure.

Overall Naruko was far from impressed, but Takigakure was weak, greedy and desperate and Naruko could use that to her advantage.

She walked around the village observing the layout and ninja patrols recording every piece of information she could find. The village itself was rather beautiful, wooden houses surrounded by lush forest, a huge tree was the centre of the village and surrounding the sacred tree was a large lake with crystal clear waters. Problem was it lacked any military defenses, no walls or towers not even any cover to defend with, this village relied on it's hidden location to protect them.

Eventually Naruko found herself at a small restaraunt, entering the small establishment she was greeted to the site of a middle aged man yelling at a beautiful teenage girl, Naruko quickly observed the scene, the girl was about her age she had tanned skin and hard orange eyes filled with loneliness and resentment, she had shoulder length lime green hair and wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fish net armour underneath she also wore white arm warmers and short white skirt along with a red cylindrical object strapped to her back.

She was very beautiful but what had Naruko frowning was the scene playing out in front of her, it was very familiar to her from her early childhood when she would be kicked out of shops and refused service for simply being different. Now that Naruko had finished observing she had deduced that the young woman was the Nanabi jinchuriki and that she was obviously disliked greatly, something Naruko was going to fix.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" she said walking up to the arguing duo.

"Yes this demon bitch wont leave my store" he snapped back. Naruko looked at the young woman for a moment before turning back to the man.

"This woman happens to be a friend of mine, she is with me and I'm sure by now you have figured out who I am" she said back. Fu looked at Naruko with surprise but her eye's still held some distrust, it wasn't the first time someone had betrayed her.

The man gained a frightened look, he like everyone else knew that Naruko Uzumaki was given permission to reside in Takigakure for the near future and that she was to be treated with respect.

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" she questioned sternly. The terrified man spluttered excuses before Naruko finally had enough of him and ordered him to prepare them a grand meal in compensation for his disrespectful behaviour.

"And if there is so much as one thing wrong with our food I'll rip you limb from limb...NOW MOVE IT YOU TRASH" she roared. The trembling man nodded frantically and rushed off to the kitchen to prepare the best meal of his life in order to please to enraged jinchuriki.

Naruko turned around and smiled pleasantly at the surprised girl, Fu almost sweat dropped at the psychotic woman who moments ago looked like the avatar of death was now all cheerful and happy.

"So you must be Fu the Nanabi jinchuriki pleased to meet you Im Naruko Uzumaki and my companion is Haku Yuki" Naruko started. Fu's eye's widened at the name.

"The Naruko Uzumaki?" Naruko nodded.

"There only is one Naruko Uzumaki...I think".

Fu looked at the woman in awe, of course she had heard of Naruko Uzumaki she was in nearly every villages bingo books. Naruko Uzumaki was one of her role models someone she aspired to be like and she had a great respect for her, not only was Naruko a powerful kunoichi she was also a Jinchuriki who had made something of herself, not only that she had managed to cut her ties with both her home and adopted village and gain independence.

Fu mentally slapped herself, how could she not recognise the woman, bright blonde hair and piercing blue eye's although her attire was much different to the Kirigakure ANBU uniform that she wore in the picture entered into the bingo book.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that people might think your checking me out" she heard Naruko say causing her to blush darkly making her idol to giggle

"Not that I mind you are very beautiful" Naruko added, causing several men to faint from nose bleeds.

"P-plea-se n-not so l-loud" she stuttered blushing like crazy causing Naruko to laugh harder. Naruko finally calmed down as the chef came back with their food and swiftly left. After finishing their food they walked to a deserted training field surrounded by forest.

"So tell me, why do you allow these people to push you around you clearly have the strength to kill them if you felt like it" Naruko questioned. Fu looked at her sadly before answering.

"I tried that before but as strong as I am they could still beat me if they joined together, they threatened to do bad things to me if I tried to fight them again so from then on I decided to simply ignore them as if they didn't exist" she explained. Naruko frowned at the threats Fu received, that was the problem with being a kunoichi if you didn't get strong quick or messed up you usually ended up being someone's fuck toy.

"What would you say if I could offer you power not only for yourself but also to gain control over your Tailed beast" Naruko asked. Fu looked up surprised at her idols offer.

"Can you, if you could I would follow to the ends of the world if it meant escaping this hell, but how can I trust you" Fu questioned. Naruko nodded her approval at the girls question it was good she just didn't accept blindly without question it showed she had intelligence.

"If you follow me I will give you power, but you will have to be loyal to me and abandon all allegiance to Takigakure, as for trust well you'll have to be the judge of that" she replied. After thinking for a moment she smiled at her idol.

"I'll join you and follow you wherever you go Naruko-Sama" she said and bowed to her new master. Naruko wore a satisfied smile on her face and she gently caressed Fu's cheek with her hand before guiding her lips to her new apprentices own. Fu was stunned for a moment before she eagerly kissed back enjoying the sensations running through her body, her knee's felt like jelly and her face heated up with a blush as she held a dazed expression.

Naruko parted her lips form the other woman's and observed her expression, _"Judging by Fu's expression that was probably the first piece of affection she's ever had, good she will be eager for more which makes her all the more loyal...still I don't think she will be like the others I've manipulated in the past, she has lot's of potential and her lifestyle, it's almost as if I'm looking at a copy of me when I was a girl meeting Zabuza for the first time" _she thought to herself.

"Anyway I think it's time to get prepared, our entertainment for this evening is going to arrive soon" Naruko said.

"Our entertainment?" Naruko nodded with a small smile of anticipation.

"Don't worry you will find out soon...oh by the way I hope you like blood because you will probably see plenty of it while your hanging with me" she said as the pair walked off towards the village, Fu and Haku tailing behind.

**Hours later:**

The group of Amegakure shinobi had infiltrated Takigakure with the help of Suien and were now standing in the main plaza, problem was there was nobody to fight, the village was deserted. They had expected to see panicking civilians running away in fear but instead they were greeted with silence, there was group was interrupted from their search as three young woman jumped down in front of them.

"Well what do we have here, two pretty girls all alone" said a random Ame shinobi causing his comrades to smirk lecherously at the kunoichi. Sadly the men were ignored when the blonde began talking to her friend.

"Alright Fu, Haku I'll take fifty you two take the other thirty, it shouldn't be to hard they look like fodder, sent like lambs to the slaughter" Naruko ordered.

"Alright I'll try my best" Fu said

"I know you will win" Naruko said causing Fu to blush at the praise.

"I'll see that they perish" Haku spoke softy as she began freezing the ground around her.

Naruko nodded, glad that they understood before luring fifty of the invading shinobi away while Fu and Haku lured the other thirty with them.

**With Naruko:**

The scene someone would have come across if they had watched Naruko's fight could be described as beautiful in a disturbing way. Naruko holding Nuibari danced around the enemy with a feline grace that few could ever achieve. With every swing she cut tendons, muscles, throats or deep wounds that would incapacitate and she did it with style, the Ame shinobi simply were not up to the challenge they were mere Chunin sent here believing Takigakure was too weak to defend themselves but they never expected their enemy to hire help much less an A-rank borderline S-rank kunoichi.

With a tug of her sword twenty Ame shinobi found themselves tied together by sharp ninja wire, with a bloodthirsty grin she pulled harshly and watched in twisted glee as the group was bisected in a spray of gore killing all the trapped victims.

The Ame shinobi who had so far survived to one-sided massacre could only watch in terror as their comrades were ruthlessly cut down.

"She's a demon!".

"A monster".

"We can't fight that monster she's to strong".

Naruko smirked at the desperate cries of her prey, sheathing her long sword she drew out Kubikiriboucho and with a single handseal called out a name that would spell death for her enemies.

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)"**

A dense fog of mist formed around the small battlefield, the blood from the ongoing fight mixed with the water vapour creating a bloody mist that Naruko instantly felt right at home in. For the next minute only the screams of those being ruthlessly cut down could be heard.

Suien stood there trembling in fear, this was not how it was supposed to happen he was meant to get the hero's water while the Ame shinobi were busy slaughtering the inhabitants of Takigakure and then he would kill Aoi take his sword and become invincible, never would he have imagined Naruko, Kirigakure no Chi Tenshi personally being there to oppose them.

So ensnared by fear and her overwhelming killing intent he never noticed the cleaver slicing through his neck. The Mist cleared revealing the gruesome sight of fifty butchered and bloodied corpses and a blood drenched Naruko standing there with a look of complete ecstasy on her face.

**With Fu:**

Fu charged into combat with a determination she had never had before, he skin was infused with the Nanabi's chakra giving her an exoskeleton around her flesh causing the enemies attacks to bounce harmlessly off her. Fu crushed her enemies bones and organs with her extreme strength and she was soon standing on top of a pile of corpses.

The remaining shinobi re-grouped and prepared to charge, only for Fu to exhale a bright luminous powder that blinded the advancing group, using the opening she had created summoned her wings and flew above the blinded group, running through some handsigns she exhaled a large tornado of scale powder crashing into the group below.

**"Rinpun Bakusai (Scale Powder Blasting)".**

Clicking her teeth the powder ignited into an inferno that incinerated the group of Ame shinobi. Satisfied she quickly regained her breath from using that exhausting technique and took off in search for her master.

**With Haku:**

Haku hid within the frozen mist she had created, picking of stragglers with precise senbon wounds to vital area's. The majority of the group stood frozen as the icy mist began to slowly freeze them to death. The icy mist she was using was an idea she had gained from Naruko who instead used the mist to generate water to surround the battlefield so she would have easy access to water for advanced water technique's.

Haku closed her heart to emotion as she slowly cut down the enemies numbers, Zabuza might of let her off with incapacitating the targets but Naruko was different, she was only satisfied when her enemy lay dead before her. As her tool it was her job to follow the instructions of her master and kill all who faced her in battle regardless if she liked it or not.

Before long the group was dead and without sparing the frozen corpses another glance she faded into the mist.

**With Naruko and Aoi:**

Aoi was left kneeling on the ground before Naruko, he had thrown every attack he had at her and not even the Raijin no Ken could defeat her and now he was left panting and sweating on his knee's before the superior swordsman or swordswoman in this case.

"Aoi why didn't you just give me the sword and run away just like your good at?" Naruko questioned, a mocking grin graced her lips.

"Shut up" he snapped back causing her to laugh before she took on a dark expression.

"Oh well it's not like it matters anyway" walking up to him she placed one finger against his head and whispered her technique.

**"Mizudeppo no Jutsu (Water Gun Technique".**

A small bullet of water burst through the defeated Ame shinobi's head piercing his brain and killing him quickly _far _to quickly for Naruko's taste but she was getting bored and wanted to rest. She retrieved the Raijin no Ken and stored it away in a sealing scroll.

Moments later Fu ran up to her not a scratch on her which impressed Naruko, Haku followed shortly after.

"It's done Naruko-sama" she said. Naruto smiled, she knew Fu could handle the job which meant the girl could be of some use to her.

They were interrupted by a pained groan coming from an injured kunoichi bearing the headband of Amegakure. She had a slim figure and light brown shoulder length hair held by a white headband, she had a pink tube top with an open light green shirt and navy blue pants with kunoichi boots.

"Please don't kill me" she begged.

"Why not?" Naruko asked.

"Because I can help you, I have information you might want, I'm not the best fighter but I'm a good strategist, you see I planned the entire attack on Takigakure" she pleaded, Naruko thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well I have no use for another average subordinate luckily for you I do have use for a strategist. What's your name woman? ".

"Hisame".

"Well Hisame do you pledge yourself and your loyalty to me and cut all ties with Amegakure" she asked the wounded woman who nodded.

"I swear to serve you Naruko-sama" Naruko nodded but still decided to keep a wary eye on the woman.

Just as soon as they were finished they were approached by the village elders who thanked the group for their service and paid them generously, but Naruko could sense they weren't finished yet.

"Naruko how would you like to join our village?" asked one of the elders, greed in his eye's at the chance of obtaining a powerful kunoichi.

"Why would I want that?" she asked with disinterest.

"W-well you would be protected from hunter-nins and have a home we will even give you the rank of Jonin as a bonus" they offered. Naruko internally smirked they were playing right into her hands.

"Alright I'll join but only on the condition that I will take a team of _my _choosing to enter the chunin exams in Konoha and that I'll have permission to travel the nations when I'm not needed" she countered, the elders thought for a minute before nodding acceptance and left the trio of woman alone.

"Naruko-sama I though you didn't want to be tied down to a village again" asked Fu.

"I don't but I need to get into Konoha and Takigakure is offering me the perfect opportunity, you three will be genin under me as your Jonin, while your there kill any potential threats and recruit any talent and when we get back we will destroy those pathetic old fools and take this village as our own. I have plans for this village and you Fu will play a major part in this so be ready to work harder than you ever have" Naruko explained.

The other two kunoichi nodded, they felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to get in Naruko's way.

* * *

**After re-reading the old version of this chapter I realised that the whole fight with the hunters was pointless, it didn't advance the plot or introduce anyone it only served to fill in words. So I re-wrote the scene and introduced a rival for Naruko. Homura won't play a major role in part 1 but will in part 2.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Naruko's Skills:**

**Hyoton:** _Naruko displayed proficient skill in Hyoton being able to create sharp shards of ice and summoning ice spears to impale her victims from below. She can also drastically lower the temperature of the Hiding in Mist Technique to slowly drain then enemy of strength and stamina._

**Water Release:** _Displayed move advanced control over water release. She is able to draw large quantities of water from mist to utilise high level water release and has also shown use of the Hozuki clans Water Gun Technique._

**Kenjutsu: **_Displayed proficiency in wielding the Kubikiriboucho able to force a high level ANBU into retreat and massacre over a dozen shinobi with ease._

**Haku's Skills:**

**Hyoton: **_Displayed high level of skill in Ice release being able to freeze dozens of shinobi to death by infusing the Hiding in Mist Technique with her Ice Release. She has also gained great change in shape manipulation during her training and is able to form spears of ice that are able to kill ANBU level shinobi with ease. She can also use Ice to create mirrors she can teleport and fuse with._

**Assassination: **_Despite being hesitant to kill Haku is a master assassin being able to silently kill ANBU and even utilise the Silent Killing Technique._

**Fu's Skills:**

**Scale Powder: **_Fu is able to utilise scale powder that can be used to blind multiple enemies or can combust into a powerful explosion._

**Taijutsu:** _Fu has displayed proficiency at Taijutsu, combined with her high strength she can easily crush bone and rupture organs with her fists._

**Tailed Beast Control: **_Due to housing the Nanabi, Fu can utilise an exoskeleton for a hardened defence, summon wings to fly at high speeds, and control the volatile scale powder techniques._


	5. Blood Angel in the Leaves

**Chapter Five: Blood Angel in the Leaves. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire):**

Three days had passed since Naruko's addition to Takigakure's ranks, three days since she had recruited her new subordinates. The group had left Takigakure two days ago and where travelling at a steady pace towards Konoha in order to compete in the Chunin exams. The girls appearance's remained the same except Naruko who now wore a Takigakure jonin uniform to flaunt off her new rank, the uniform consisted of turquois shirt and skirt and a deep purple flak jacket.

They had spent some time training before they left, although there wasn't much time for major improvement the girls still learned a few tricks from the former swordswoman of Kirigakure. They were disturbed from their thoughts when Naruko signaled them to follow her into a clearing half a mile from the main road.

Arriving in a large forest clearing surrounded by dense forest on all sides Naruko proceeded to flare her chakra for a brief second before turning to address her team.

"Alright our client should be here any minute now" she said gaining questioning looks from Hisame.

"Our client?" Naruko nodded.

"Yes client, you see I have plans and to carry out those plans I need allies. I managed to get into contact with someone high up in to the hierarchy in Iwagakure and now she has decided to meet us, she has of course set us a task to gain her support" Naruko explained.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their client, she was a tall, slender woman with short black hair and pink eyes, she dressed in a red one-sleeved shirt with a short red skirt and fish net stockings. She wore an Iwagakure jonin flak vest indicating her high ranking and proudly wore her headband on her forehead. She carried a long katana on her back and gave off an aura of power and authority yet if one looked closely you could tell she held a hint of a childish side.

"It's been a long time Kurotsuchi, how are you?" Naruko asked,

"I have been well Naruko, I've come here today to ask a favour of you and in return I'll support your ambitions" she replied. Naruko smiled at the powerful woman and nodded.

"How can I be of assistance?"

"You see I'm not an only child as everyone would believe, I actually had a younger sister that was kidnapped shortly after her birth, my family covered it up in an attempt to preserve their standing and have so far done nothing to retrieve her. For song long I believed I would never find her until one day one of my spies who had infiltrated Otogakure found a girl who matched my sisters description, upon taking a blood sample it was confirmed" Kurotsuchi explained to her audience.

"This girl, my sister has gone under the name of Kin Tsuchi although her birth name is actually Kintsuchi. She is currently a genin of Otogakure and is reported to be attending the Konoha chunin exams. What I want you to do is retrieve her for me and bring her home. Can you do this?" she asked, she wanted to do this herself but circumstances prevented her from retrieving her sister so the task lay up to her new ally.

"Sure I can do it, I'll have her returned to you by the end of next month" Naruko assured and took the offered photograph of Kin. With their business concluded the Iwa jonin left for her home.

"Well now that we are all here we should be leaving for Konoha now, let's go" with that the team took off towards Konoha.

**Konohagakure no Sato:**

Naruko sneered in disgust as she gazed upon the giant gates of Konohagakure no Sato, she truly hated this place it gave off a warm and welcoming vibe that covered up the true darkness that lay within those village walls.

She had thought through any possible problems that may occur during her visit to her birth home, would she have to constantly be on guard from assassin's or will she have to kill some annoying civilians for insulting her, or maybe even fight the village itself. She was also betting on them trying to capture her or convince her to join them after all they still viewed her as their property.

In the end though she would prevail and claim her birth right whether peacefully or by force it didn't really matter to her as long as everything went according to plan. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she was approached by the gate guards who demanded identification.

"Name and reason for visit" asked the guard.

"Naruko Uzumaki jonin of Takigakure and genin cell consisting of Fu, Hisame and Haku Yuki of Takigakure here for the Chunin Exams" she spoke while glaring at the guard silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

The guards eye's widened at her name but was shut up immeadiantly by her cold glare, nodding frantically he gestured for them to continue forward into the village.

"H-have a n-nice t-time in Konoha" he stuttered, Naruko simply brushed him off and walked into the village.

The village still hadn't changed much since she was last here the civilians were still arrogant and carefree confident that the shinobi would protect them, it was this lax attitude that would get them all killed one day. Turning to her subordinates she addressed them.

"You three go explore and gather information and remember look out for any talent that could be recruited and eliminate any threats or people you believe will become troublesome to deal with later on, although I prefer if you do that part during the exam itself as to not draw attention" she explained gaining nods from her team.

"Where will you go Naruko-sama" asked the usually silent Haku.

"I have some business to attend to so I will see you tomorrow when the exams begin, until then try not to kill anybody just yet but feel free to go wild in the exams" Naruko said before disappearing in a blink of light.

**With Naruko:**

Naruko walked through the red light district at a steady pace, observing the security in the local area she found it was surprisingly light with only a single ANBU patrol circling the perimeter every ten minutes giving Naruko plenty of time to reach her destination. Naruko arrived at a brothel and entered quickly making sure she wasn't followed.

Nodding a greeting towards the manager she tossed him a roll of cash and picked out a stunning brunette woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with green eyes and DD breast wearing a silk black gown that hugged her curvaceous figure, she wore a black lace bra and thong and had a sultry smile gracing her beautiful face.

Giving the woman a smile of her own she let the woman grasp her hand and guide her to a private room, once she entered she placed a silencing tag on the walls to give the occupants complete privacy. Turning around she was greeted to the sight of three other woman.

The first woman was an ANBU with long blonde hair tied into a bun held together by six golden pins she also had two long bangs framing her face and a cat mask that she was held on her hip, her name was Komachi, Naruko's spy in ANBU.

The next woman was a woman in her early twenties with shoulder length black hair tied up into a bun and had blue eyes, she wore a nurses outfit but had a medical badge on her shoulder showing her status as a medical ninja. Her name was Otoha, Naruko's spy in the hospital.

The last woman was a woman in her mid twenties she had dark eyes and dark hair in a single braid down her back with chin length bangs, she wore a chunin flak jacket and spandex shorts. Her name was Tsubaki, Naruko's spy in the shinobi regular forces.

As for the other woman who escorted Naruko she was Naruko's spy in the underground scene and information brokering business, her job was to gain information out of her clients using special seduction techniques Naruko had supplied her with. Her name was Chimizu.

"Well it's been a while since we last talked so I hope you got some information for me that I can use, you start first Chimizu" Naruko greeted.

"Well word is Otogakure and Sunagakure are preparing an invasion on Konoha while the Chunin Exam finals take place, also the Ichibi jinchuriki will be taking part in this invasion. You should also know your presence has already been made known to everyone so you should expect a summons by the Hokage very soon, oh and Jiraiya has also been searching for information on you" Chimizu explained. Naruko frowned the fact that a Sannin was looking for her could be problematic but she would deal with it eventually.

"Now Komachi" The ANBU kunoichi nodded.

"The Hokage is still being undermined by the council and is practically a figure-head who has no real power anymore, also this year all the clan heirs will be participating in the Chunin Exams. Most important of all your inheritance has been moved from the Yondaime's mansion to the Hokage vault as they suspect you will try to take it by force, they will try to convince you to join them by bribing you with your own inheritance" she finished speaking in her monotone voice. Naruko nodded, internally smirking at the chance to cause some chaos in Konoha when she steals her inheritance right from under the Hokage's nose.

"Now Tsubaki" said woman nodded and passed over a file to Naruko.

"Well I didn't get much but that file has all information on the recent graduates and a list of their skills in case any of them interest you, also there is Konoha's defence plans you requested" she finished speaking and sat back down.

"And you Otoha" the woman nodded and handed her a vial of blood.

"That vial contains the blood of the Sandaime Hokage it should get you past the blood seals on the vault" she said earning a grateful nod from her boss.

"Alright good job, now this meetings over and remember to stay discrete I don't want you getting caught" the other woman nodded and left silently. Naruko was about to leave to when a slender arm was wrapped around her.

"Where are you going, you did pay after all so why don't you keep me company" she heard Chimizu whisper seductively in her ear.

Naruko grinned, now that she thought about it she could defiantly let out some pent-up frustration.

**One Hour Later:**

Naruko left the brothel an hour later and began walking around the village heading towards the Hokage tower, she had earlier sent a **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone)** to her father's mansion to change the seals guarding the place to only allow her entry into the property and to discover which items had been removed by the Hokage. She had found out that not only her fathers **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin **jutsu scrolls where missing, so was the Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu scrolls and most importantly the famed **Reiki **nodachithat was passed down to the heir of the Uzumaki clan every generation was also missing, something that greatly angered the psychotic kunoichi.

Naruko had decided to take what was hers by force and if that meant killing anyone who gets in her way then so be it, she had formed her plan already but now all she needed was a diversion, her eye's lit up as she came up with a brilliant idea. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU requesting her presence at the council chambers.

**Council Chambers:**

Entering the council chambers she immeadiantly focused on the shinobi present, first of all the Hokage who looked old and weary not at all different to the elder council although the old bandaged guy gave of a creepy vibe that made Naruko want to decapitate him. Alongside them was a masked ANBU member who was no doubt the ANBU commander, to his right was Shikaku Nara the Konoha jonin commander.

Next where the clan heads each one had a different expression ranging from the gluttonous Akimichi or the furious Inuzuka to even the stoic Hyuga, but with each expression she could tell what they were thinking and any hostile intent they were restraining, it was a useful ability the Kyubi had granted her. The ability to sense emotions or more specifically negative emotions and hostile intent and looking around the room nearly everybody had some form of ill intent they wished upon the young woman.

Coming to a stop in front of the council she glared at the Hokage with cold fury gleaming in her eyes.

"What is it that you want old man" she asked coldly.

"You should have some respect girl" reprimanded an old man with glasses, his name was Homura.

"I'm not your shinobi so shut your mouth" Naruko sneered back at him.

"Why?" said Sarutobi

"Why what?"

"Why did you join Takigakure out of all the other villages it's not like you to join a village" the Hokage asked.

"Well it was an easy decision really, Kusagakure is to pathetic and small to join, Ame is on lockdown, Tanigakure is between Konoha and Suna just as Ishigakure is to close to Iwa and Shimogakure is to close to Kumo. Iwa would probably kill me on sight, Kumo would breed me for my bloodline, Kiri is a total mess and Suna is your ally and Otogakure is too dangerous and shifty. Getsugakure and Yukigakure are to far away and Hoshigakure is weak and stubborn and I absolutely hate Konoha so that just leaves Takigakure who were greedy, weak and most of all desperate, it was easy to manipulate my way in" Naruko explained.

"Still as manipulative as ever I see, you haven't changed" Sarutobi said quietly. Silence followed his statement until it was ruined by the elders.

"Naruko Namikaze it is your duty as a Konoha born citizen and matriarch of the Uzumaki clan to return home and serve your term as a Konoha kunoichi not to go gallivanting around the continent causing trouble like some spoiled child" Homura said, Naruko scoffed before breaking out into laughter.

"Hahahaha, you really think you can order me around don't make me laugh or I'll kill you. As for serving my term as a leaf kunoichi I'll have to decline you see the naïve peace loving ways of Konoha just disgust me so much that just talking about it makes me want to slaughter every citizen in this cesspool of a village" Naruko said with a malicious smile on her face, she leaked out some K.I causing the shinobi to tense and prepare for a conflict.

"But your farther wanted you to be a Konoha ninja, a hero that would bring peace to the shinobi world" Sarutobi pleaded causing Naruko to glare, her earlier smile gone replaced with a seething look of hatred.

"That trash is not my farther and I don't give a shit about his wishes or his worthless dream" She screamed at him. When she calmed down she once again begun talking.

"Now the reason I came here was for my inheritance so hand it over now" she demanded. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I'm sorry but since you are not a member of this village I can't hand them over" he said, Naruko glared.

"They belong to me as the last Uzumaki now hand them over or pay the consequences" Naruko demanded him but he was resolved on this issue. Little did he know this would cost him greatly.

"I can't they are now property of Konoha, I can't allow an enemy to have them" He said with a straight face, inwardly he was fearful as Naruko was known to be very bloodthirsty and violent especially when being denied.

"Fine then you old fool your going to regret this and it will be your beloved people who will pay the price...kukukukuk I hope you can handle the consequences of your actions old man" she said, her voice conveyed the promise of untold pain and suffering upon his people.

With that Naruko stormed out of the room, a pair of ANBU tried to stop her but she launched them through the doors with a single punch before disappearing to her mansion to go over her plans.

"What should we do Sarutobi?" Homura asked.

"Don't worry she wont be able to get into the vault, as for her we will assign a platoon of ANBU to shadow her" the Hokage explained.

**Later that night Konoha Prison:**

The prison was quite, too quite for a fortress that held **Hi no Kuni's (Land of Fire) **most dangerous shinobi and kunoichi criminals. bloodied corpses of the guards lay scattered around every level of the prison complex, each one just as sliced up as the next, a thick coating of blood drenched the stone walls.

The prisoner's all stood crowded around a bunch of crates that were overflowing with weaponry. Not to long after the guards were brutally slaughtered their cells were unlocked and opened by a blonde haired kunoichi, her reasons were simple _revenge _she wanted revenge against Konoha just like all the rest of them.

She had supplied them with weapons and armour and gave them one simple order as she lowered the draw bridge over the moat surrounding the prison "Unleash total carnage and destruction upon the citizens of Konoha leave none alive" she screamed, the prisoners were enthralled by her charisma and beauty and were quick to pick up arms against Konoha having no idea that they were enslaved by her Genjutsu.

Naruko stood up on the Hokage monument and watched the chaos unfold below her, she watched the prisoners sneaking into the village and unleashing anarchy upon the unaware villagers and shinobi, cutting many down even before they had a chance to defend themselves.

Naruko laughed in glee as the prisoners slaughtered, pillaged, raped and burned everything in sight, the Konoha ninja were still trying to prepare a counter attack but the prisoner's were giving them a hard time as they too had their own shinobi skills back now that they were out of prison.

"That's right dance puppets, dance right in the palm of my hand" she whispered to the winds and as if the prisoners heard her command they re-doubled their efforts.

Eventually when Naruko noticed the ANBU guarding the tower leave to aid the defenders she took off to complete her objective.

**Hokage Tower:**

The tower halls were dark and silent as all the tower staff including the shinobi were gone having already left to defend the village from the invaders. All that remained were two ANBU guarding the vault. Usagi and Kuma stood guard, this was a new experience for them as both were junior ANBU only recently recruited and therefore were left with the task of guarding the vault while the veterans went out and defended the village.

unfortunately for them this would be their first failed mission and their last.

Naruko hid quietly in the shadows of the building after easily infiltrating it, drawing out her needle sword she whispered the name of her jutsu.

**"Choto Ninpo: Harigane Haritsuke (Long sword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion) ".**

Twin wires in the form of hangman loops slid out from the shadows and wrapped around the guards necks, pulling on the wire both rookie ANBU were hoisted up off the ground and strangled to death, their bodies going limp after a few moments. Slowly releasing the corpses Naruko began to inspect the vault.

Taking out the vial of Sarutobi's blood she smeared it on the blood seals and then began systematically unlocking the other seals placed on the vault. It was not known by many but Naruko was a seal master compared to normal standards and while not as skilled as the Yondaime or even Jiraiya she was still considered a master. Although compared to Uzumaki standards she was only at average which was one of the reasons she was desperate to reclaim her heritage.

Shortly the seals were undone and she opened the vault. Hundreds to thousands of scrolls and weapons lay in the vault, more like a room, scrolls from different villages even one's that no longer existed anymore. Walking around for a few moments she found what she was looking for, the **Reiki**,the sword was a nodachi with a very long blade, with a red sheath and hilt wrap. It has no cross-guard, and the sheath has a tattered cloth spiralling down it, the cloth imprinted with scriptures and seals from ancient Uzumaki times.

The blade itself was pure gold that shinned brightly beyond any blade she had seen only because it was in it's locked state, Naruko knew that until she awakened the blades true power it was nothing more that an extremely sharp ceremonial sword.

Sealing the sword into a tattoo on her wrist along with the Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu scrolls she decided to get some more revenge, creating a dozen **Kage Bushins (Shadow Clones) **she had them seal everything up in one great big scroll.

Once the job was complete she threw a handful of high calibre exploding tags around the room and set them off as she escaped the tower that was now engulfed in flame.

Naruko knew that tonight was just the beginning of the end for Konoha, her revenge had not yet been completed but for now it was Sarutobi's turn to make a move and she was eager to see how he would deal with this situation.

After all she did warn him of the consequences...and nobody defies Naruko Uzumaki.

* * *

**Hope you like it, not much changed this chapter from the original except the sword. For those who don't know the Reiki is a nodachi from Tenjho Tenge. **

**Also I have a poll running on my page to decide what will be the next story I focus on after this story is finished. So if you could take a minute of you time to vote I would appreciate it.**


	6. Kill or be Killed

**Chapter Six: Kill or be Killed**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato: The next morning.**

Naruko sighed happily as she gazed upon the crimson dawn that illuminated the morning sky after a night of bloodshed, it was a sight she considered beautiful it was made all the better by the moans and cries of the wounded and dying on the streets below her.

Yes Naruko was happy, not only had she retaken the Reiki and stole nearly every secret weapon and technique along with village secrets from the Hokage's vault but she had also caused mass chaos and anarchy by releasing the prisoners on the village.

The prisoners had launched an attack from within the village walls and caught the defenders off guard resulting in many casualties before the Konoha defenders could rally a proper defence. Naruko of course had little difficulty actually manipulating the prisoners into attacking as many just wanted revenge but of course some were more resilient and Naruko was forced to resort to Genjutsu to sway their minds.

Genjutsu was a skill she was particularly fond of, breaking a persons mind before killing them always gave her a rush, and she had to admit it was a very useful skill. Unlike most users of Genjutsu she didn't focus entirely on illusions but also on the manipulation and confusion of the targets mind and senses allowing her to project her will and orders into the victim, a skill that nicely complimented her manipulative and seductive nature.

She was no master of Genjutsu, like Itachi or Kurenai, but it was a skill she was required to learn in order to gain her summons approval and she had learned many things from them. She could use Genjutsu to manipulate and control someone or appeal to their lust to seduce them or even send their senses haywire.

Turning around Naruko walked over to her bed and grabbed her Takigakure flak jacket and slipped it on before sealing her swords in various storage seals located around her body including her new acquired Reiki sword, placing Nuibari on her back she took off to meet her team by the academy.

**Hokage Tower:**

"Tenzo report".

"Yes sir".

"Casualties?".

"For shinobi the number is 423 deceased and 1115 wounded and for civilians its 2445 deceased and another 6000 wounded" said Tenzo causing the Sandaime to sigh. The casualties were ridiculously high especially for a village with a total population of over 200,000, with 25,000 being shinobi of various occupations.

"And damages?".

"The west market district was destroyed along with the communications centre and numerous buildings were levelled, also the Hokage tower suffered major damage along the southern wall and the vault was completely destroyed and its contents missing although we suspect they have been stolen" Tenzo finished.

The Sandaime Hokage slammed his fist against his desk and cursed quietly to himself, he knew Naruko was somehow responsible for this but he had no evidence to prove it and now whatever leverage he had to keep Naruko from leaving was now back safely with her along with many village secrets and techniques.

_"Damn it just how could she cause all this chaos from right under our noses and still find away to still appear innocent to everyone else" _he thought furiously to himself.

"Tenzo what about the ANBU squad I stationed around her residence?" Sarutobi asked.

"The squad stationed around Naruko just disappeared and have not reported back, I suspect that they were all killed which is possible considering Naruko is an extremely skilled assassin. And as for the squad spying on her team, they were found dead having been eaten alive by some sort of flesh eating insect" Tenzo reported. The Sandaime frowned and dismissed Tenzo before turning toward the Konoha Elder council.

"So what do you think?" Hiruzen asked.

"This is most defiantly Uzumaki's work" Danzo said. "We where careless and underestimated her skills, the bingo book does little justice to her name and I believe it should be updated, also she should be carefully observed" he finished earning a nod from Hiruzen.

"What should we do about her and the stolen items she has?" asked Homura.

"Well we can't do anything about it right know as we have no proof that she did it and even if we did she has the stolen items locked up in the Uzumaki compound and has most likely changed the seals and fortified the place, if we attack her in the village she will no doubt use the villages as hostages or cause another bloodbath, remember she is the Kyubi jinchuriki and has more than enough power to do some serious damage to us if we're not careful. We will just have to wait for the right opportunity to strike" said Hiruzen.

"What about capturing her team?" Danzo offered.

"Do you honestly think she will care, she will sacrifice them if it meant her own safety" Hiruzen replied with a frown.

The elders left shortly after and Hiruzen returned to completing his paperwork but as much as he wanted too he couldn't concentrate properly as Naruko's words from the previous day rang through his mind.

_"You're going to regret this and it will be your beloved people who pay the price...kukukukuk I hope you can handle the consequences of your actions old man"._

**Konoha Academy:**

"Well you looked like you had fun last night" Hisame commented as Team Naruko arrived outside the academy only to find their leader waiting for them.

"I did if you must know but that's old news now, I hope your ready for these exams" Naruko replied with a smirk.

"Of course Naruko-sama we know what to do and where more than powerful enough to complete our mission" said Fu gaining a nod from Naruko.

"Good, remember search for any potential recruits and eliminate any future threats, I will meet you all in the forest of death later" said Naruko the team nodded and began to walk off into the exam building when Naruko called Fu back over to talk to her.

"Fu I want you to keep an eye on Hisame" she asked.

"Why, do you think she will betray us" Fu asked shocked.

"I don't know, when we recruited her she joined us out of fear for her life but now that we are all separating she might try to turn on us "Naruko explained gaining a nod from her number one follower.

"What will you have me do?" Fu asked.

Naruko pulled out what looked like a black steel collar that had many sealing arrays inscribed on the collar. Handing the collar to Fu Naruko prepared to explain her plan.

"That there is a special collar I created a short while ago for this exact purpose, It's only a prototype but I figured now is as good a time as any to test it" Naruko explained to the green-haired woman.

The two finished their private meeting and where about to leave when Naruko grabbed Fu's arm and pulled her into a searing kiss that made Fu's toe's curl, she could only moan into the kiss as Naruko slipped her tongue into the lime haired girls mouth and explore her wet cavern while Naruko's hands snaked around her waist and pulled her body against her own.

Eventually Naruko ended the kiss and walked off with a smirk as Fu stood there with a gazed expression before pulling her self together and rushing off to complete her mission.

**Inside the Academy:**

Team Naruko walked into a room full of genin from other villages, they were met with hostile stares from some genin and lecherous grins from others which did nothing to help their moods after the ordeal they just went through to get here.

When they had first arrived they had to deal with an arrogant Uchiha and Hyuga, then they had to put up with the twin green beast of Konoha before they could finally enter the exam room. Now they could start their first part of the mission by observing the other contestants.

"What about the Hyuga heiress or the Yamanaka heiress?" Hisame suggested only for Haku to shake her head.

"No Naruko-sama has no interest in such pathetic trash and she wouldn't even take the time to train someone who can't even gather the courage defend themselves, she would only be a nuisance" Haku stated. "The Yamanaka heiress shows potential, problem is the girl is too sheltered to understand the lifestyle of a kunoichi add to that she is a fan girl with little skills shows she still thinks this is all some game where her prince charming will rescue her, until she matures some more she is no good although we should keep an eye on her" she finished gaining nods from Fu and Hisame.

"Ok so what about any of the other rookies?".

"Well the Uchiha and Hyuga are both arrogant and suffer from both inferiority and superiority complexes, the Nara is to smart for his own good and to lazy and the Akimichi is nothing more than a lap dog. The Inuzuka and Aburame are to loyal to their clans, the spandex kid is also to loyal and naïve. The Haruno girl shows some potential like the Yamanaka but also shows the same negatives as she did so we will have to wait before we decide and finally Hyuga's kunoichi teammate, Tenten I believe her name was shows much potential, unfortunately Naruko-Sama has no use for someone who over specialises to such a degree" Haku finished her assessment.

"Wow you observant aren't you" said Hisame causing Haku to scoff.

"I was trained to be observant and Naruko-sama would be most displeased if I failed her" said Haku.

"I found our missing Iwa ninja" Fu spoke up.

"Where is she then?".

"The Oto kunoichi over in the corner with the mummy man and the guy who looks like a douche bag" Fu commented, pointing out their target to her team.

"ALIGHT YOU MAGGOTS SETTLE DOWN AND SHUT UP" a tall muscular and scarred man roared out "THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS STARTS NOW!".

**With Naruko:**

While her team where taking the chunin exam, Naruko had gone back to the Uzumaki compound to study more of her clans history and techniques. She had spent a few hours the previous night studying the Reiki and some minor seals that all Uzumaki clan members knew, but now she was curious about the true power of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu.

To say she was surprised was an understatement, she had absolutely no idea about the true power of Fuinjutsu, the seal that was used to hold the Kyubi was a Uzumaki seal and was considered extremely difficult to use and powerful in effect but what surprised her was that it was only an intermediate level seal.

She had learned that even with all the scrolls she had here with her she still did not even have all the seal knowledge the Uzumaki possessed which now leads her to believe that the Uzumaki clan had hidden their true power and techniques within the catacombs of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Naruko swore to travel there after this ordeal was over so that she could acquire what was rightfully hers.

Although thankfully she did have Mito's and her mother Kushina's Fuinjutsu scrolls and even their personal techniques they had created with their bloodline, like her mothers **Chakra Chains** and Mito's **Matorikkusuken (Matrix Fist)** Taijutsu style, a style that involved placing seal arrays on the enemy with each connecting hit.

_"__**Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **__is not actually a single seal, it's an entire style of Fuinjutsu and the one used to imprison the Kyubi is only one particular seal from this entire style, the possibilities are almost endless with Uzumaki Fuinjutsu" _Naruko though to herself in amazement.

Going through a selection of tome's and scrolls she continued searching for anything that caught her interest, she passed many Genjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls and even found the infamous **Uzumaki-Ryu (Whirlpool Style) **Kenjutsu. She found many Uzumaki's personal techniques that they had created by mixing their elemental affinities with their bloodline Yin and Yang chakra natures, it amazed her to no end the endless possibilities of abilities and power the Uzumaki had at their disposal.

She had learned that unlike Konoha who have a shinobi library for people to learn techniques when they don't have a sensei to help them, the shinobi of Uzushiogakure created their own techniques and either traded them with their clansmen for other techniques or passed them down from generation to generation or from sensei to pupil.

This resulted in Uzushiogakure having an extensive library of techniques and it was all now Naruko's, of course the rest were locked safely away in Uzushiogakure.

Searching through the many books and scrolls she eventually came to a book that captured her interest, it was labelled _'Diary of Mito Uzumaki' _Naruko of course picked it up after carefully examining it for seals and quickly disabled them before she began reading, the first few entries where about her early life although interesting could be read later, it was the entries than began from her time in Konoha that interested her.

With each page read Naruko's face twisted into an insane grin, she felt like laughing in glee and for the first time she felt some sense of hero-worship for the Princess of the Uzumaki clan.

_"I never knew Mito was like this, I mean we all have our dirty little secrets but this is totally unexpected, kukukukuk what a twist in the grand plot of history and to think she looked like such a peaceful woman. Who would have though she had such a secret that no one knew about, truly a master of deception and manipulation...'sigh' it's such a shame she died before her plans could come to fruition, but I guess her preparations could be put into use for my benefit" _Naruko though. Turning to her mother's diary she began to read curious to whether Kushina was in on the plan.

This time as she read she couldn't refrain from laughing insanely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAH" she laughed out for the world to hear.

Outside the compound many people shuddered in terror as the sound of insane and bone chilling laughter penetrated their ear drums.

**Forest of Death: Team Naruko**

It had been over half a day now since the second test begun and Team Naruko was on the search for their leader who said she would meet them within the forest of death. They had passed the first test easily and were now working their way to completing the second test.

So far they had been in the forest for three hours and had yet to find another team, although that soon changed when Haku sensed two more teams nearby, before they could decide on what to do Hisame had rushed of towards the other teams forcing Haku and Fu to follow.

Arriving in a clearing they noticed Hisame standing there with a smug smirk on her face, with a single hand seal of communication six Ame ninja jumped out of the surrounding forestry and trapped the two kunoichi. To the girls credit neither looked surprised or worried.

"Hisame, just what do you think you're doing?" asked Haku with a frown marring her normally emotionless face. Hisame smirked again looking like she had already won.

"Did you really think I would join you and your precious leader, Ha I only tagged along so I could eventually capture the famous 'Chi Tenshi no Kirigakure' and then Pein-sama would recognise me as worthy to be among his élite force, not only that but all the weapons and techniques she has would all be mine" she explained.

"Like some weak trash like you and your pathetic little gang could ever defeat us let alone Naruko-sama" Fu sneered back while Haku remained silent. Hisame glared at the jinchuriki before ordering her allies to surround the kunoichi.

"Hisame-sempai what do you want us to do with them?" asked one of the Ame genin.

"Kill them, although if you can capture them you can have them for some fun" she said with an arrogant smile causing the Ame nins eye's to light up with glee. Nodding quickly the Ame ninja rushed into combat.

The first two genin attacked Fu charging at her with kunai, Fu scoffed at the frontal attack and called upon her wings to fly her above the attacking genin gaining her the height advantage.

**"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique)" **Fu called out before releasing a barrage of illuminating powder, blinding the genin below.

The Ame genin tried to cover their eyes from the unexpected attack but failed and were left defenceless, Fu proceeded to kill the three with three kunai, each hitting their target.

Haku gracefully dodged every attack sent at her with ease, like a dancer she glided around their clumsy attacks and responded with lethal force, it only took moments for her opponents to be systematically killed by a senbon to the heart.

Hisame was stunned, her plan lay in ruins and now she found herself being held to the ground by an angry jinchuriki who had pulled out what looked like a steel collar.

"What is that?" Hisame fearfully asked gaining a twisted smirk from Fu.

"This here is a slave collar, with this I could make nothing but a mindless drone or have you strip down and fuck every cock within a mile your basically my bitch now" Fu explained. Hisame's eye's widened in terror as she pleaded for mercy, tears welling up in her eye's.

"P-ple-ease d-don't" she pleaded but it was too late as Fu roughly grabbed her hair and slipped the collar on before activating it. Hisame's face went black as all emotion disappeared leaving a satisfied Fu.

"I see my assumption of Hisame going traitor was correct" called out a familiar voice. turning around they saw their blonde leader appearing from the foliage.

"Yes you were but the situation is under control" said Fu.

"Good collect all the scrolls quickly and follow me I have a lock on the Oto team that has a clients sister, let's go" Naruko ordered.

**With Team Naruko:**

The sight Team Naruko was greeted to as they observed from the cover of the tree's was a disturbing one, the Otogakure team looked very banged up and wounded one even looked like one of his arms where broken. But what had the girls attention was the fact that the two boy's had their female teammate pinned down on the ground, the bandaged guy was on look out while the wounded genin began hitting and stripping down the kunoichi.

"Naruko-sama shouldn't we go down and help her?" asked a confused Fu.

"No I want to see if she has the will to survive, if were going to all the trouble to retrieve her then she had better be worth the effort. If she is weak then she is of no use and I'll simply kill her and frame Orochimaru or Konoha" said Naruko.

**Team Dosu:**

"You so useless Kin it's all your fault we failed the mission, all your good for is being a whore" screamed Zaku as he punched her again, pulling out a kunai he began tearing her cloths off leaving her naked and exposed. Zaku licked his lips and grinned as he eyed her naked form.

"You always did have a nice body and now it's all mine" he said. Zaku began to pull his pants down but at that moment he made one critical mistake, he took his eye's off her.

Kin was angry, no furious and at the same time terrified, she was wounded and exhausted from their failed attack on the Uchiha brat and now she was about to get raped by her own teammate's. She was getting desperate for help when she noticed Zaku lose focus on her, taking her only chance she grabbed the nearest object she could find which happened to he a heavy rock, she slammed the makeshift weapon into his skull and watched satisfied as he crumpled to the ground.

Dosu didn't even get a chance to defend himself when Kin suddenly pounced on him and repeatedly smashed the rock into his face until he stopped moving all together. She sat there panting as the adrenaline wore off, oblivious to the grinning form off a blonde kunoichi watching her.

Hearing the sound of movement behind her she turned around and to her horror saw Zaku charging at her with a kunai only to be cut in half by what looked like sharp long sword being wielded by a blonde haired kunoichi.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruko as she handed the nude kunoichi a long black full body cloak.

"Yes I'm fine now and thank you for the help" said Kin warily.

"Your Kin Tsuchi right? I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I have been looking for you" said Naruko.

"And why would that be" she asked cautiously, she was not just going to trust blindly especially after what just happened.

"Your older sister, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, contacted me and gave me the task of finding and retrieving you" Naruko explained.

"My older sister?" asked a shocked Kin. "What do you mean?".

"Exactly what I said, your older sister. You were kidnapped by Orochimaru from your family as an infant and now that Kurotsuchi has found you she sent me to come get you".

"And you expect me to trust you especially after I was just used by Orochimaru" she asked sceptically.

"Whether you trust me or not is up to you, but regardless I'm taking you back home. I made a deal with your sister and it's only good business that I follow through on my pert" Naruko said casually, Kin though for a minute before deciding.

"Fine I will go with you for now seeing as I have no other place to go, but if I find out you lying I'm leaving got that" Naruko nodded to the other girl.

"That's fine actually I'm glad your cautious, it shows you have intelligence, anyway I think it's time we got moving to the tower now" said Naruko as she ordered the others to follow her.

_"All this trouble just for one girl, sheesh"._


	7. Plans and Secrets

**Chapter Seven: Secrets and Plans **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Chunin Exams-Forest of Death Tower:**

Team Naruko had made it to the tower later that evening after they had retrieved Kin, the journey had been quiet as the group all kept their thoughts to themselves. Arriving at the tower or in Naruko's case snuck in with Kin as they where not suppose to be anywhere near the Genin teams, the group decided to get their rooms and rest up for the night.

They had made it on the first day shortly after the Suna team and Team 8 and now had four days to train and relax before the exams continued. Upon arrival the girls decided to explore the tower and maybe train later on.

Naruko herself had decided to go to her room for the evening, she still had her clan scrolls to read and she didn't want to be disturbed. Sitting down on her bed after tossing her flak jacket off and taking off her weapons, she began reading Mito's diary again.

Mito and Kushina had both voiced their thoughts and feelings in their diaries and had laid out numerous plans and ideas to fulfil their own goals, but Naruko found they where all incomplete, something which confused Naruko. Sure they had written about village secrets and even their severe hatred towards Konohagakure no Sato in general but most of their ideas and plans where incomplete, almost as if there where missing pieces of the puzzle that needed to be found first.

Naruko frowned but decided to search the diary for seals again incase she missed something, and to her immense surprise she found a Genjutsu seal mixed with a Uzumaki blood seal hidden within the covers of the small book.

Unsealing the sealed object, she was surprised when a letter labelled "_Mito's Truth" _addressed "_To Naruko Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune" _Naruko was shocked the letter was addressed to her.

"_B-but how? how is it addressed to me, did she predict I would find it, was I meant to find it, what's going on...no wait I need to calm down, nothings changed yet and this is clearly addressed to me so I might as well read it and find out for myself." _Naruko though as she opened the letter.

_"Hello Naruko-Chan, I'm betting you're wondering how I know it's you, well if you want to find out you will have to read this letter as it will answer all your questions. Although I must congratulate you for making it this far, you truly are my descendant and Heir"._

_"Now if you have read my diary then you should know that we share a common goal and hatred towards Konoha and you should be aware of my plans, although if your anything like me then I suspect you already have your own plans and if that's the case feel free to use my plans and ideas to help further accomplish your goals."_

_"As you know I have a fierce hatred for Konoha but I feel I should explain my story to you, the 100% truth. You see despite being one of the most powerful people in the shinobi world alongside Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, my farther was still the clan head at the time and so was my superior."_

_"He agreed with the Senju clans ideals of peace and rejected the Uchiha's ideals of violence, and so had me married off to Hashirama Senju to solidify the treaty of peace between our clans, a treaty they would fail to uphold. I at first decided to do my duty to the clan and went along although unwillingly with the plan and was married to the Senju clan head, and moved over to Konohagakure no Sato to take up new residence"._

_"It was then I discovered the corruption that filled the hearts of Konoha's people. I gave birth to a son and a daughter and begun living a life being Konoha's queen, but that all changed when Madara Uchiha betrayed the village. Hashirama and Madara fought it out in a place now known as the Valley of the End, the battle was at a completely different level beyond Kage, eventually Madara summoned the Kyubi no Kitsune and that's when I first saw the truth behind Konoha"_

_"Hashirama restrained Kyubi and ordered me to seal it within my son and when I pleaded with him to reconsider he said it was for the good of the village and that Konoha needed a weapon to combat the rising villages in other nations. I was shocked that he would have little care for his own children and so I refused and instead sealed it within myself."_

_"After the sealing, instead of praise and gratitude I was scorned and hated for being a jinchuriki, especially with Hashirama dead and no longer there to protect me with his reputation. I decided to move away back into the Uzumaki compound and begun planning my revenge. I spent the next three years developing new techniques combined with my bloodline to produce the __**Shinton (Mind release) **__and __**Konton (Soul release)**__ to help complete my plans."_

_"With my training complete I begun my plan. I begun by worming my way into Tobirama's heart, he was still grieving the death of his brother and I saw an opportunity to gain the trust of the Nidaime Hokage. Using subtle mind manipulations and seduction I managed to gain his trust and influence his decisions. I also manipulated him into creating the __**"Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) **__by giving him false hope of resurrecting his brother, he foolishly believed that I helped him develop this jutsu to protect Konoha but in reality I helped develop it in hopes that I could utilise it or at least find it's way into the hands of Konoha's enemies."_

_" I also gave him the desire to join the First Shinobi World War, I gave him the __**Raijin no Ken **__a sword I created especially for him and sent him off to battle with his army of shinobi. Years passed and eventually the war ended only months after Tobirama was killed by Kumo's Kinkaku force."_

_"Sadly Hiruzen Sarutobi was named Sandaime Hokage, he was Tobirama's student and a rising star among the ranks, Unfortunanly he would soon become corrupt and arrogant. I then began manipulating his rival Danzo and befriended the young man, and secretly began warping his mind to my desire, turning him from a rash and courageous man to a war hungry and ambitious war hawk."_

_"This would lead to the creation of ROOT, a group of ANBU who worked under the notion of Konoha's protection but where in reality working for Danzo's ambitions. Things took a turn for the worst when the Second Shinobi World War began and Uzushiogakure no Sato was targeted by Iwa and Kumo's forces, to my immense anger Hiruzen decided to leave my home land to its fate and betrayed them. My plan evolved from there, but by now I was an old woman and Konoha was beginning to become restless with my existence, they wanted me dead so that they could have a new Jinchuriki."_

_"Using my Yin-Yang chakra I created a new body in the form of a young Uzumaki girl who survived the destruction of our homeland, and using Fuinjutsu I sealed the Kyubi into the new body, I then used my Konton and Shinton to transfer my soul, mind, knowledge and memory into the body leaving my former body nothing but an empty dead husk, thus gaining a bastardised form of immortality."_

_"It was then that I took up my new identity as...Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruko stopped reading for a moment to absorb what she had just read, she was shocked, her mother was actually Mito Uzumaki herself and she had created her birth mothers form using her bloodline. Naruko was not only shocked but also impressed by the level of planning Mito had taken and the lengths she went to get what she wanted.

_"Yes Naruko I am your mother, I know shocking isn't it, but regardless always remember that I love you despite all my planning and manipulations I'm truly happy that I brought you into this world. Anyway I will go with my story now."_

_"I decided to then manipulate Mikoto Uchiha, teammate to my great-grandson Nawaki Senju, I had her secretly murder Nawaki during a skirmish with Iwa forces and I would later arrange Dan Kato's murder, this in turn caused Tsunade who was slowly becoming arrogant and corrupt thanks to the Sandaime, to leave Konoha and never return, A major blow to Konoha's military. I would then go onto befriending the new apprentice of Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze."_

_"Over the years I would continue my plans, first I manipulated Orochimaru who's jealousy and thirst for knowledge made him an easy target, this in turn created a powerful enemy to the Sandaime when said Sannin defected from the village. Next target was Uchiha prodigy Itachi Uchiha, I traumatised him with the horrors of war turning him into a pacifist, who I knew would later murder his entire clan for the sake of peace Just as I had manipulated him to eventually do . The final target was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage who I seduced and manipulated just like the Nidaime and had him marry me and provide me with an Heir...you."_

_"Sadly things don't always go accordingly to plan, A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha showed up and kidnapped you, long story short the Kyubi was released and Minato had decided to seal it into you. Once again I pleaded with him to let me take Kyubi to the grave with me, but he just like Hashirama choose the villages power over his own family. Despite my hatred for Konoha, I really wanted you to live a normal life alongside me and together resurrect our clan but that was ruined when Minato sealed Kyubi into you, I knew your chances of a normal life were destroyed and so I decided to leave everything to you in hopes that you would finish the job I started."_

_"Now I sit here in the hospital bed holding your sleeping form in my arms, writing this letter to you. My time is short as I know Hiruzen is going to have me assassinated in my weakened condition, I can hear their footsteps down the hallway right now. I have placed a number of seals on you to protect and help you later in life, you will find out soon enough. Using the last of my strength I will create a shadow clone to deliver this message to the Uzumaki compound, while they may discover the diary I sealed this letter into they will never be able to open them nor the Uzumaki clan scrolls."_

_"Now I must go, but before that remember no matter what happens know that I love you my daughter and hope that you will continue on my legacy and that of our clans..."._

Naruko sat there in silence and shock, a number of emotions passed through her mind, shock, anger, sadness, happiness and finally acceptance, she had just decided to accept the fact that her life was a huge lie and that her hero and inspiration was actually her mother, despite this Naruko was not sad much in fact she was both happy and excited. Her plans would stay the same but now she could incorporate her mothers plans.

_"She thought all of that out and planned so far ahead, She could even predict the enemies move's before they even made them. She is so far ahead of me, it's like everything I've done up to now has been insignificant compared to her...oh well It doesn't change much in my opinion, as far as I see it she has only set the board and now it's my turn to move the pieces"._

She found her mother to be an exceptional manipulator and kunoichi and this revelation only served to empower her resolve to see Konoha in ruins and her true plans successful.

**Four Days Later:**

Four days had passed since Team Naruko had passed the second test and now they were waiting in a large indoor arena waiting for the preliminaries to start. When the teams had all gathered the proctor had announced that too many teams had passed and so a preliminary round could be put in place to thin out the survivors.

Standing with her team on the balcony overlooking the current match Naruko and her team waited for their turns. Currently Sasuke was fighting some guy named Yoroi who has the ability to drain chakra, truly an impressive ability in the right hands, but the idiot down there in the arena was using it all wrong, it made Naruko disappointed that someone with such a useful ability was so incompetent.

"So did you find any new talent worth recruiting while you where busy during the exams?" asked Naruko.

"Yes, the Suna kunoichi showed promise and the two leaf kunoichi Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka showed some potential but they are fangirl's living a fairy tale dream, that and their skills are terrible" Fu informed Naruko who nodded her head. In truth Naruko never expected she would find anyone useful to recruit but it was worth a try, at least she got what she came for.

**Haku Yuki Vs. Tenten**

Both kunoichi walked down to the arena floor ignoring the cheering around them, focusing on the fight ahead, both trying to read thier opponent for any openings they could exploit. The match started with Tenten trying to gain some distance from Haku, while Haku pulled out a scroll and lay it open on the floor below her feet.

Tenten launched a handful of kunia at Haku who still had not moved, the kunia continued towards her and looked like they were about to hit when Haku released a small concentrated blast of wind chakra and diverted the kunia.

"B-b-but how, I never miss" Tenten stammered, while her team in the stands were equally shocked.

Regaining her resolve Tenten pulled out two scrolls and smirked as she ran through some handseals before launching herself into the air, the scrolls exploded in a puff of smoke and formed two dragons of smoke.

**"Shoshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)".**

A storm of projectile weapons were launched at Haku at high speeds that left the genin crowd in awe, Haku placed her foot on the seal matrix on the open scroll and released it's contents. Water that had previously sealed within the scroll rushed out in an explosive wave, Haku then manipulated it to form a protective dome around her and froze it with her bloodline. Tenten was left in shock as her strongest technique was bested by a dome of ice.

"Ice!, how?" the bun-haired kunoichi exclaimed.

"The Yuki clan of Kirigakure possesses the Hyoton kekkei genkai allowing me to utilise ice release, of course if your village's academy was not so self-centred on the villages own accomplishments you might have known that" Haku explained, taking a shot at the Konoha education system.

Tenten scowled but then smirked as she held up and hand sign, the surrounding weapons around Haku exploded, each having an explosive tag attached to them before the battle.

The crowd above watched intently as they awaited the result of Tenten's attack. Much to the surprise of everyone except Naruko, Haku was unharmed and her ice dome undamaged.

Up in the stands Naruko smirked to herself. _"Haku's Ice Release is much stronger than that, It will take more than the mediocre tags produced in the leaf to even damage her Ice. Even fire release is largely ineffective, Haku is one of the worst opponents for a ranged support type fighter"_ Naruko thought to herself.

"Impossible!" a stunned Tenten yelled.

Haku smiled softly as she finally allowed the ice to shatter "It'll take much more than that to beat me".

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in a Mist Technique)" **Haku called out as she used the water from her earlier defence to fill the room with a thick mist.

Tenten in response began slinging kunia in every direction except above which Haku used to her advantage by appearing through an ice mirror and launching two senbon into the girl's neck, knocking her out. Haku cleared the mist and allowed the proctor to judge the match.

"Winner Haku Yuki" Hayate the proctor declared.

_"Quick,graceful and efficient as always Haku" _Naruko thought as her servant rejoined them in the stands. Kin and Fu looked at Haku in awe of her abilities.

Around the room various spectators had their own thoughts about the fight. The Suna team looked bored as if they had expected such a fight, while the rookie teams yelled out in astonishment.

"Oh no poor Tenten that was rough" spoke Lee.

"Her opponent had a clear advantage over Tenten, it was destiny that she lost" said Neji.

"A survivor of the bloodline massacre's all the way out here, and a Yuki at that, this year's exams are proving to be very interesting " Hiruzen said quietly with agreement from Anko and Ibiki.

**Fu of Taki Vs Choji Akimichi**

_"Alright from what I learned about the Akimichi clan I know he will have good physical strength and above average chakra reserves, they can also control their calories by manipulating their chakra, as for weaknesses, they are slow and predictable, but worst of all they absolutely hate being called fat" _Fu thought to herself. Choji on the other hand was lost in thoughts of BBQ and all you can eat buffets.

"Fu of Takigakure Vs Choji Akimichi, Begin".

"Hey keep your mind focused on the match or are you still thinking about food,...tch should have expected that from a fatso like you" Fu taunted him. Choji took an enraged expression, while his classmates all gasped at Fu using the word fat around Choji.

Choji not clearly thinking due to his anger expanded his body and rolled into a giant ball and charged straight at Fu. Just like Haku before her Fu did not move instead allowed Choji to smash into her standing form, only for her to explode in a shower of mud that coated Choji's body.

Choji believing he had won stopped his jutsu only to find he could no longer move, looking down he saw that the mud was hardening, holding his body in place. Fu appeared out of the ground in front of Choji by using the **Doton:Iwagakure no Jutsu (Earth release:Hidden Among Rocks) **and ran through some more handsigns.

**"Shiruku Amimono no Jutsu (Silk Web Technique)".**

Fu fired out a fine silk web from her fingers and wrapped Choji within the web trapping him. The crowd was gaping at the display, in mere moments since the match began Fu had already trapped the Akimichi Heir and was in the perfect position to kill him.

"Oh no Choji's in trouble now" said a worried Ino.

"It's over" was all Shikamaru said, causing Ino to glare at him.

"How can you say that, isn't Choji your best friend you should have faith in him?".

"As much as I dont like the situation, Choji is trapped and thier's nothing he can do about it" said Shikamaru.

**"Doton:Kaido Shokutsu (Earth release:Opening Earth Rising Excavation)".**

Fu finished her technique and four earth pyres rose from the ground around Choji, each had many holes that looked suspiciously like tunnels along their length, those suspicions turned out correct when thousands of red ants surged out of the tunnels and surrounded Choji.

"These ants are called **Hi Ari (Fire Ant)**, they are particularly nasty and aggressive and have a killer bite that will lead you into a slow and agonising death...that is if you don't surrender now"Fu explained. Choji gulped in fear and nodded his head rapidly, surrendering the match to Fu.

"H-how did you just do all that?" asked a terrified Choji.

"It doesn't matter how I defeated you, knowing how wouldn't change the result of this battle anyway" Fu said, dismissing the defeated genin.

The battle's continued after that, next was Hisame Vs Shikamaru, It started as a battle of wits and strategy until Hisame with her considerable experience cornered the Nara heir and beat him into unconsciousness with water whips, leaving him badly injured.

Now the contestants stand down on the arena floor listening to the Sandaime explain about the final test that would begin in one months time. Naruko herself had some plans to finish during that one month time frame, along with training her own subordinates.

Naruko still had more Uzumaki scrolls to read and had a few more plans to prepare, she also wanted to see if she could manipulate Danzo seeing as Mito had already done it before, if she could learn any information from him or place him in a position that would allow her to predict his moves, making the task of destroying Konoha easier.

Looking up at the screen she observed the match line up.

Match 1: Arashi Vs. Neji Hyuga.

Match 2:Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Gaara no Sabaku.

Match 3: Haku Yuki Vs. Hisame.

Match 4: Temari Vs. Fu.

With all the match's set the Jounin instructors began leading thier genin back to the village. Fu, Hisame and Haku joined back up with Naruko and Kin and began walking through the Forest of Death. Although for some reason Naruko decided to stray from the path and walk into a clearing.

"Alright you can come out now I know your there" Naruko called out only for chilling laughter to ring out around the forest.

"Kukukukukuku, very observant of you" said a voice from behind them, turning around they found Orochimaru the snake sannin standing there with a smirk.

"Ah Orochimaru-san how can I help you" Naruko asked politely, although anyone who know's her would know she was mocking him.

"I came to retrieve my genin you have stolen, I want her back" he said only for Naruko to shake her head.

"Sorry, but you see she's under my protection now so you cant have her" she said causing Orochimaru to glare at her.

"Fine, I'll take her by force then" he said before taking out the Kusanagi sword.

"Good, I've always wanted the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi **and now I can finally add it to my collection" Naruko said with a bloodthirsty grin as she unsealed the Reiki.

Orochimaru's eye's widened at the sight of the legendary blade of the Uzumaki clan. _"H-how did she get her hands on that blade especially after Sarutobi stole it from Kushina when she died, I've been looking for that blade for years...damn this isn't good and a fight with Naruko here will attract the Hoakge and his ANBU, i'll just have to wait for another chance"._

"Kukukuku...alright you win this round Naruko-chan, you can keep her, but remember I wont forget this" said the sannin before he sunk into the ground. Naruko snorted at the idle threat and re-sealed her sword before leaving the clearing with her team.

"Come on"

_"That was close, as fun as fighting a sannin would be, I just cant afford to give Konoha an opening especially when I'm so close to starting the final phases of my plan"._

* * *

**_Abilities:_**

**_FU:  
Insects:_**_ Due to being host to the Nanabi Fu has a strong connection with insects and can control them._

**_Ninjutsu: _**_Displayed proficiency with Wind Release and Earth Release._


End file.
